Back in Town
by CptScarlett
Summary: Olivia MacDonald, Ellie Miller's best friend since childhood, is back in town and meets Alec Hardy. The two Scots aren't sure what to make of each other at first, but both have had a hard past and seem to be drawn together now. (Takes place starting immediately after Season 3 - with Alec Hardy going to the pub with Ellie after all)
1. Chapter 1: Liv Wright

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you all enjoy this second Broadchurch story of mine. There's a lot of hopping between present day and as far back as eight months before (just at the end of Season 3). It's a bit of a different story than my other, as this one includes an OC and a different take on Alec and Ellie's relationship.

* * *

Alec Hardy woke up to the sound of the phone ringing and snatched it off the side table with a growl. "What is it?"

He was suddenly wide awake at the sobbing voice on the other end. "Hardy. It's the pub. It's been broken into and the dispatcher says there's a victim at the scene, they say she's alive. Hardy, Liv was closing up tonight and I can't get her to answer her phone. I'm on my way. You've got to meet me there."

As he quickly got dressed, his mind started spinning on about the pub and that fateful day he actually took Ellie Miller up on her request to go there after finishing up the Trish Wintermen Assault Case.

* * *

 ** _*Eight Months Earlier*_**

Alec Hardy sat at the bar next to Ellie Miller, shifting uncomfortably as he eyed the other patrons cautiously. "I can't believe I let you talk me into coming to a pub tonight."

"Oh, c'mon Hardy, Daisy already had plans with Chloe. And besides, we need to celebrate!" Ellie Miller elbowed him and grinned.

Alec's left eyebrow raised. "And what exactly are we celebrating, Miller?"

"Putting another SOB in jail, making it through another case without killing each other, you making an attempt, albeit a poor one, to be a decent human being to SOCO Brian."

Alec let a single chuckle escape before shaking his head and taking another swig of his beer. "Whatever you say, Miller."

"Ellie, is that you!?" Alec didn't even take a look at the woman who approached from behind him towards Ellie. He just groaned quietly and hunched over his beer in an attempt to become invisible.

"Oh my god, Liv!" Ellie hopped up and hugged the woman. "You really are back!"

"I am! I got back into town two days ago and have been so busy settling back in at my flat, I haven't had the chance to phone you!" the woman replied, and Alec immediately picked up on her Scottish accent. He went through his mental list of possible Broadchurch residents who were from Scotland. He was coming up empty, and before he could consider further, he was seen. "I'm sorry, Elle, have I interrupted your date?"

"Oh, him?" Ellie responded, throwing her gaze over her shoulder, then turning. "No, this is my partner, er, boss, well whatever—Olivia Wright, meet Alec Hardy."

Alec took a deep breath in as he turned and tried his best to plant a courteous smile on his face. He was a bit stunned by the woman he saw. She was just a little taller than Miller, with long wavy red hair, and piercing blue green eyes. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Wright."

Liv held out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Alec. It's Miss now, but please call me Olivia, or Liv."

Alec took her hand and hesitantly shook it, slowly the two pieces of information lined up in his mind and his left eyebrow lifted curiously, a smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. "Wait, your name is _Liv_ _Wright_?"

Ellie giggled beside them. Liv sighed as she dropped Alec's hand and responded, "And yet again, my ex-husband has the last laugh. Yes, Alec, my name _was_ Liv Wright. What Ellie doesn't know is that I recently had my name changed legally back to my maiden name." She looked to Ellie with a smile. "So, it's _Miss_ Olivia MacDonald, thank _you_."

"Oh, you mean I can't make the joke anymore? How disappointing." Ellie grinned.

LIv rolled her eyes then playfully hit the other woman on the arm with the back of her hand. "Not unless you want Alec here investigating your murder."

"Well, okay, if you say so. But he—" Ellie motioned to Alec. "—doesn't like his first name, he prefers to be called 'Hardy.'"

Olivia turned to Alec with a smirk. "Then I suppose _Alec_ shouldn't have made the Liv Wright joke, hmm?" She turned her head back to Ellie, glancing momentarily at her watch. "I'll let you two get back to your drinks. I'll call you later Ellie, unless you're going to be around for a while."

"Oh, what are you up to?" Ellie questioned her old friend.

She nodded towards the stage. "I'm covering for Jane tonight on stage."

"Oh, brilliant! It's been _ages_ since I've heard you sing!" Ellie gave her a quick hug again and Olivia made her way across the room.

"Singing, Miller?" Alec growled at his partner.

"What?" Ellie looked at him innocently.

"You mentioned drinking, not that there would be—music." Alec glared at her.

"Oh, come on. It's not karaoke; you don't have to get up there and sing." Ellie defended herself.

"Bloody well hope not," Alec grumbled again.

Ellie had moved back to her seat by Alec and looked past him towards the stage where Liv had just sat down on a stool at the microphone, surrounded by the few band members that were there as well. She had leaned over and was whispering with the guitarist, who nodded to her as she straightened up.

The guitarist prepared himself then nodded to her and she started the song, him beginning just after her. _::Life for Rent by Dido::_ _I haven't ever really found a place that I call home…_

Ellie watched as Alec turned his head towards the stage, and a smile crept on her face as he continued to watch and not turn back to his beer. She leaned over towards him. "She's Scottish."

He only half-glanced back towards her. "Yes, Miller, I was able to work that out on my own."

She waited, enjoying the song herself, and when it was almost over, she leaned back over. "She's divorced," she continued.

"Yes, she mentioned that." He didn't look back this time, and Ellie grinned as a plan formed in her mind. As the song ended he turned back and caught a glance of the look on his partners face. " _Whatever_ you are planning, _stop._ "

"I don't know what you're referring to, Sir."

* * *

 ** _*Present Day*_**

Ellie Miller ran up to the scene. Uniformed officers were already present and had cordoned off the area around the pub and alleyway. As she stepped closer, she saw shattered glass on the pavement from the front windows of the building. Her breath caught in her throat as she stepped through the door and saw EMS workers crouching over a body near the bar. Her mind flashed back to the night she and Alec Hardy sat at that bar, when Olivia MacDonald had first come back into town.

* * *

 ** _*Eight months prior, again*_**

After three more songs, Liv came back down off the stage for a break and found Ellie still on her bar stool, but the one next to her was now empty. "Uh oh, did I scare your boss off?"

"He just left." Ellie motioned over her shoulder and Liv glanced to see the tall, thin man in a suit walking out of the pub. "I think he was enjoying himself though, or at least as much as Hardy 'enjoys' anything."

"What's that mean?" Liv questioned as she slid onto the empty barstool.

Ellie snorted. "He's notoriously difficult to get along with."

A look of confusion came across Liv's face as she continued her enquiry, "Yet you go out for drinks with him?"

"What can I say, I've always been a sucker for a challenge. He's a good man, really. Just challenging," Ellie explained.

"So, just your boss? Nothing else going on there?" Liv smirked.

Ellie shook her head vigorously. "Oh no, nothing else. Not like that at least. He was the closest thing I had to a friend for a while—while you were in America and Beth wasn't speaking to me." Ellie paused and grinned at Liv, thinking of her earlier idea about Alec and Liv, but she knew better than to push her old best friend. "So, how long are you back for?"

Liv ordered a drink from the bar and answered, "As a resident? Hopefully permanently. I have a break for a while, but eventually I'll be spending a few days a week in London probably. Now that the book tour is over, I'm working on a few new projects."

"And slipped right back into your singing career, I see." Ellie grinned and nodded toward the stage.

Liv laughed. "Career? I don't think so. I'll take writing any day. But I have missed the singing, it's nice to be back doing it. Jack asked if I was interested in picking up a few shifts here at the pub, too."

Ellie frowned. "Famous author working as a waitress at the local pub? Doesn't seem right."

"I don't know about famous, El." Liv shook her head. "Successful, thankfully, but not famous. The extra cash won't hurt, and it'll give me a chance to reconnect with everyone in town. _And_ it keeps me busy."

"You never could handle not having three things going on at once." Ellie shook her head, but smiled. "You busy tomorrow? You should come 'round and see the boys—they'll be delighted. Dad's staying with us right now—he'd love to see you too."

"That sounds wonderful. I haven't seen your dad in almost—ten years, maybe? I was sorry to hear about your mum, El." Liv squeezed her friends' hand.

"She had suffered so long, it was a relief for her and all of us when it was over." Ellie sighed and tilted the glass in her hand, watching the liquid move around. "She's missed though, especially by dad."

"Well, I've got to say bye now, I've got one last set then I'm off," Liv said as she hopped up off the stool.

Ellie hugged her friend and finished their goodbyes, "It's time for me to get home anyway. I'm so glad you're back, Liv. See you tomorrow."

* * *

 ** _*Present Day*_**

Alec drove up to the scene, the flashing lights of police cars all around, compounded by their reflections on the glass of shop windows and in the rain puddles on the ground. He pulled up as close as he could get with all the other cars around and saw the ambulance. His heart felt as if it caught in his chest and he felt his pacemaker catch the slight arrhythmia. As he got out of his car, his eyes were darting between the open doored, but empty, ambulance, the front of the pub, and the crowd. He looked for familiar faces. Finally, one came up right in front of him and stopped him in his tracks. Ellie Miller.

* * *

 _AUTHORS NOTE: If you imagine Liv MacDonald as Catherine Tate with a Scottish accent - it won't hurt my feelings one bit. ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

_~Previously in "Back in Town"~_

 _*Present Day*_

 _Alec drove up on the scene, the flashing lights of police cars all around, compounded by their reflections on the glass of shop windows and in the rain puddles on the ground. He pulled up as close as he could get with all the other cars around and saw the ambulance. His heart felt as if it caught in his chest and he felt his pacemaker catch the slight arrythmia. As he pulled himself out of his car, his eyes were darting between the open doored, but empty, ambulance, the front of the pub, and the crowd. He looked for familiar faces. Finally, one came up right in front of him and stopped him in his tracks. Ellie Miller._

* * *

As Ellie watched the paramedics work to stabilize Liv, before moving her, she trembled thinking of how important the woman had been in her own life. They had known each other since childhood, she was as close to a sister as Ellie had, and now like an Aunt to her own children.

* * *

 _ ***Eight months prior, the day after first meeting Alec***_

"Auntie Liv!" Tom exclaimed as he jumped up off the couch and ran over to hug the woman who had been let into the house by his mom.

"Hey, Tom, my boy!" She grinned and opened her arms for a hug as he met her. "Look at you! Blimey, you're almost as tall as your mother! Where's that little brother of yours?"

"Fred! Auntie Liv is here!" Tom yelled upstairs and she heard a light set of footsteps running along the landing and down the steps. She turned to see the young man, now almost five years old, coming into the room.

"Oh my word, Fred Miller, you were only a wee baby when I saw you last!" Alec marveled as she picked up the boy, who wiggled uncomfortably in her grip. "I'm sorry, Fred. You don't remember me, do you? I was there the day you were born. Your mum and I have been best friends our _whole_ lives! Your brother calls me Auntie Liv, would you like to, as well?"

"Auntie Wiv, Mum has talked about you." the boy said in his little voice and it made Liv's heart melt. "You talk like Awec."

"Oh, that's right I do." Liv smiled and remembered Ellie's boss. It made sense with them being partner investigators that he had spent time with the Millers. She continued to explain, "We're both from Scotland. You're a smart young man, Fred. I look forward to getting to know you."

"Mum says you write books. She's shown them to me, but they look boring," Fred said in seriousness as he played with her red hair. "You should write a book less boring, Auntie Wiv."

Liv laughed. "I believe you're right, Fred. Perhaps I should write a children's book. Would you read it for me and tell me if it's not boring?"

Fred nodded his head enthusiastically. "I can do that. I'm learning to read. As long as there aren't big words."

From up the stairs a male voice came booming down. "Is that Olivia MacDonald, come to get my daughter into trouble again? What will it be this time, a party? Staying up late gossiping? Spying on boys through the neighbour's fence?" Ellie's father had a broad smile on his face as he came down from upstairs and the corner.

"Dad! It's you!" Liv let Fred gently slip down out of her arms to the floor and grinned as she practically leapt to give Ellie's father a hug.

"Olivia! How's my girl! It's about time you came back around!" The grey-haired man smiled.

"I'm doing great, now that I'm back home in Broadchurch. The city life was okay for a while, but it's great to be back amongst friends, family, and by the water. I didn't know how much I missed it till I came back."

"Well Broadchurch missed you too, Olivia!" he said again before heading to the door to grab his jacket. "I'm sorry I won't be joining you all for lunch today. I've got plans with some friends of mine, but I'm sure I'll see you around."

Liv made her way to the kitchen and found Ellie preparing sandwiches. "So, just us and the boys, El?"

"Yeah, but I thought we could eat on the patio since the weather is so nice today." Ellie continued her preparations, placing the items on a tray and making her way back through the living room with Liv following.

"Tom, get the patio door, will you?" Ellie called to her son who hopped up with a smile on his face and pulled back the curtain as he opened the door.

All at once, Liv was surprised to see a crowd at the same time she heard, "Surprise! Welcome home!" yelled out.

"Oh. My. God!" Liv squealed and looked around, first running to Beth Latimer who stood with her family, and squeezing her in a tight hug.

Also standing close by were Lucy and Ollie, Paul Coates, Becca Fisher, and Nigel Carter. Platters of food were crammed onto a few tables to the side. Standing off to the side, near the food tables, was Alec Hardy, who as Liv quickly examined him, looked a bit like a man standing in fear, in the midst of a pack of animals. She chuckled to herself but continued greeting her old friends.

Things started to settle down after the initial surprise and greetings and drinks were passed around. Liv lifted her glass a bit and gathered everyone's attention, "Well, I can't believe that Ellie Miller has finally, after more years that I shall announce out loud, managed to surprise me! I can't begin to tell you all how thankful I am to be back home, and to be amongst such good friends. To Broadchurch!"

She raised her glass and the others joined her, but Nigel cheered, "To Liv! Welcome Home!"

Everyone joined in with "Welcome Home!"

* * *

 _ ***Present Day***_

"Oh God, Alec. Thank God you're here. Listen, it's her—it's Liv—" It was Ellie Miller. His partner. His friend. She was talking to him, and he saw the tears streaming down her face, but things went fuzzy and for a moment her voice sounded as if it were far away. As he tried to focus on her giving him a few details about what happened and Liv's condition, he thought back to the Welcome Home party that Ellie had thrown for her best friend, that she had practically threatened him into going to.

* * *

 ***** _ **Eight Months Prior, same day***_

After everyone had eaten and most of the kids and some of the adults were in the field playing football, Liv approached Alec who stood quietly watching from under a tree. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that El somehow compelled you into coming to this party by holding some secret piece of information over your head."

Alec smirked and glanced at the woman before looking down at the liquid in his glass. "You really do know her well."

"We've known each other since we were about five. My grandmother was a neighbor of their family. I spent every summer with her. Then I moved here when I was older. I was there for both her son's births. I moved to London just before—" she paused and sighed as she looked out at the children playing in the field. "—just before Ellie and Joe left for their holiday to Disney."

Alec's eyes went wide. "So you _knew_ Joe Miller. No one mentioned you during the investigation. Did you—"

Liv cut him off, "DI Hardy, if you even think about asking me if I knew Joe Miller was a pedophile, I'll make you wish you hadn't come to this party for more reasons than a little social awkwardness." She glared hard at him. "I had no more clue about Joe than anyone else in this town."

He continued to watch her as she finished her reproof and turned away from him to look back out at the field. He cleared his throat and followed her gaze, watching the game as well. "Sorry, I—" He cleared his throat again, and continued, "It's hard to turn it off, when you spend so much time investigating. And—I'd do anything to find new evidence that would put Joe Miller behind bars for good."

"I know, Hardy. I know more about you than I let on when we first met. I made sure to stay in the loop about what was going on during the trial. If my publisher hadn't sent me to bloody America and all over creation for press tours I would have been back here." Liv sighed. "I should have been here. For the service for Danny. For the trial. I've missed so much." There was a long pause as Alec was unsure of what to say. Eventually Liv smiled again, "So, the grumpy Alec Hardy, the 'worst cop in Britain' ended up in Broadchurch and partners with the kindest, albeit most stubborn, mule-headed cop in Britain. You two must make quite a pair out in the field."

Alec smirked and mumbled, "You've no idea." Then he turned to her. She noticed and turned her attention back to him as well. "If you know about that nickname you have been reading up on me—but does The Sun count as research."

She raised an eyebrow. "There was plenty more research than just the headlines of The Sun. I'm a writer, research comes as second nature to me. Don't worry, I do thorough research, and follow-through. I know that nickname was unfounded and that your name has since been cleared."

"Largely thanks to your best friend." He nodded towards Ellie, who was standing with Beth on the sidelines of the game, cheering on the two teams that had formed.

At that, a teenage girl came running towards the pair and stopped beside Alec. "Dad, Chloe wants to know if I can sleep over tonight. It's okay, right?"

"Sure, darlin'." Alec leaned over to kiss his daughter on the cheek. "Just let me know if I need to pick you up tomorrow."

Liv looked between the DI and teenager. The young girl turned to her and smiled shyly. "Hi, Miss MacDonald, I'm Daisy Hardy. Sorry, my dad is rubbish at social things. He wouldn't think to introduce me."

Liv smiled and shook the girl's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Daisy. Please, call me Liv. Everyone does."

"Oh, well, thank you. I've read your book, it's fantastic," Daisy gushed as she let go of the woman's hand, and didn't notice her father's eyebrow raise.

"Oh, I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Even happier to know that perhaps I've reached into the young adult market. I tried to keep it appropriate for a wide audience, but sometimes it's hard to know if it will be successful with teenagers."

"It's brilliant!" Daisy turned away as Chloe yelled for her. "Sorry, gotta go!" The girl ran back out into the field.

After watching his daughter leave, Alec turned to Liv. "I'm a bit ashamed to say, I have not done research on you or your book, Miss MacDonald. Exactly what type of book have you written that my daughter is interested in it?"

Liv chuckled. "Don't worry, Hardy, it isn't a smutty romance. It's a mystery novel. But listen, if you insist on being called _Hardy_ I _insist_ you call me _Liv_ or _Olivia_."

* * *

 _ ***Present Day***_

"—Hardy, c'mon, snap out of it! They're bringing her out now. It's bad—" Ellie shook his shoulder and he came out of his reverie enough to see Ellie's face again and see the stretcher being wheeled out behind her. He pushed past her and ran up to the cot, a sob escaping his throat as he saw the bruised and battered woman before him. He gently took one hand and walked alongside the stretcher as the paramedics pushed it towards the ambulance. "Liv, darlin' it's me, Alec. I'm here now. I'm going to stay with you, darlin'. We're going in the ambulance now."

He let go long enough for the emergency services workers to lift the stretcher into the ambulance. Knowing Ellie was on his heels, he turned quickly. She could already see the hardness in his face and as second nature, stood up straighter. "Miller, you take this investigation. Come hell or high water I want the bastards that did this caught. Do you understand?"

Ellie stood straight and wiped the tears from her eyes. This was her best friend, whom also happened to have fallen for her other best friend, her partner.

"Get 'em, Miller. I don't trust anyone else but you." With that he quickly turned and hopped into the back of the ambulance. The last view Ellie caught was Alec taking Liv's hand again and gently pressing a kiss to her knuckles before leaning down to whisper in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3: Many Talents

_Previously in "Back in Town"_

" _Get 'em, Miller. I don't trust anyone else but you." With that he quickly turned and hopped into the back of the ambulance. The last view Ellie caught was Alec taking Liv's hand again and gently pressing a kiss to her knuckles before leaning down to whisper in her ear._

* * *

The ambulance ride to the hospital provided Alec with little comfort. Liv was unconscious, and her heart rate was faint, but present. Of primary concern, however, was that she was not breathing on her own, so they had a mask hooked up to her, pumping oxygen into her system at regular intervals until they got her to the hospital where she would be intubated.

She was barely recognizable, her face was beaten, bruised, and swollen. Her hair was soaked in what he presumed was her own blood. As he examined her body, he noticed scrapes on her knuckles and he froze for a moment before glaring up at one of the EMS workers.

"Do you have any plastic bags?" he barked.

"What? Sir, please just let us do our job—" the young man looked back to the monitor he had been examining.

"I said do you have any plastic bags? We need to wrap her hands to preserve any evidence that might be present. Do you understand? She might have scratched or hit her attackers in which case we could get DNA. Find me some bloody plastic bags!" he barked again, at the edge of his own emotional breaking point.

The young man stared a moment before he jumped into action, digging through one of the built-in cabinets on the ambulance wall and pulling out plastic bags. Hardy gently picked up her hands and slipped them into the clear plastic bags he had been given. He then pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and punched a speed dial button, propping it against his shoulder while he held onto Liv's now plastic covered hand.

"Miller, be sure SOCO gets to the hospital ASAP to collect evidence. No, we're still on our way. It appears she might have fought with her attacker. I wouldn't put it past her to have gotten a few swings in, at least a few good scratches. Yeah—yes—um, yes, they'll need to collect a rape kit too," he choked out, gasping for breath as he lost the last shred of his emotional steel. He grabbed the phone from his shoulder with one hand, ending the call quickly and knelt over Liv, sobbing. He started coughing hard, gagging, and the young man handed him a bowl in time for him to dry heave into it.

He tried to steady his breathing, though as he looked at her beaten and bruised face, he found himself closing his eyes to remember how she had appeared before as he had watched her so frequently—on stage, waiting tables, playing with Ellie's children, laughing with Daisy…

* * *

 _ ***Eight months earlier, a few days after the welcome home party***_

It was lunch rush at the pub, and Liv MacDonald was still getting back into the swing of taking orders and manning the bar. She turned from the customers she had just taken the drink order for to the customers she had seen come in from the corner of her eye. "Oh, Hardy! Daisy! Hi!"

"Liv! You work here?" Daisy exclaimed in shock. "Dad, did you know that?"

Alec's left eyebrow raised as he looked over the woman. "No, no I didn't. Singer, writer, and bartender? Anything you don't do, Olivia?"

She grinned. "Haven't managed to be a cop yet. Think you can help me out with that?"

Daisy was in awe. "You're a singer, too?"

Liv waved her off. "Just for fun, my dear. I sing here at the pub occasionally on live music nights."

"Oh, Dad! Can we come sometime?" Daisy begged her father.

"Hmmm, perhaps." Alec glanced over the menu towards his daughter, who was looking up at Liv in admiration.

"I'll be on stage on Friday night. Ellie's bringing Tom for the early set. If you're interested. So, what can I get you to drink?"

* * *

Friday night, Tom sat next to Daisy at the table, telling her a few stories he remembered from when he was younger, and Liv MacDonald used to be around all the time. Liv came up to the table. "El, Tom, good to see you!" She leaned over and gave hugs and kisses on the cheek to the two, then turned to Alec and Daisy and smiled, letting her hand rest on Alec's shoulder while she spoke. "Hardy, I'm glad to see Daisy convinced you to come back out tonight. Hopefully it isn't too painful for you." She winked at him and walked away towards the stage.

* * *

 _The set that night:  
"This is the Life" Amy Macdonald  
"Dreams" The Corrs  
"Torn" Natalie Imbruglia  
"Another Life" Ingrid Michaelson  
"Unwritten" Natasha Bedingfield  
"Try" Colbie Caillat_

* * *

That night, as Liv MacDonald sang, Alec found himself frequently unable to take his gaze from her. There was something about this woman, her tenacity, the story of her life. The passion with which she sang every song seemed to be the same passion with which she lived her life. All Alec had done for years was put any passion he had left in him into his job and for a moment, he wondered, as she let her glance linger on him at least once during each song, what it would be like to open up and allow himself to feel again?

* * *

" _Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten"  
_ _"Unwritten" Natasha Bedingfield_

* * *

 _ ***Present Day***_

The ambulance arrived moments later at the hospital and he was practically shoved out of the back of the ambulance by the paramedics as they pulled the stretcher off the back, wheels hitting the ground. Doctors were waiting for them at the entrance and they ran her in. He kept up as long as he could, till they took her into a room where only medical personnel were allowed. He watched through the small window on the door as she was cut out of her clothing. He already saw bruises had formed on her ribs, chest, and legs. He was fairly certain that she had quite literally been beaten to within an inch of her life.

He found his way to the nearest waiting area and slumped into a seat, and as the quiet came over him, the emotions washed over him again as well and he began weeping. He had finally found love again, after so many years of tortured loneliness and the nightmare that was his relationship with Tess before that. Could he be losing it so soon? As he sobbed, he questioned himself—had he told her enough times that he loved her? Had he been good to her? Had she thought of him in her last awake moments? He was brought out of his downward spiral of thoughts by a throat clearing near him.

His head quickly jerked up to see Paul Coates standing there. "Ellie called me," was all the man said before sitting down in the chair next to Alec. "I came immediately. I know we haven't gotten along well in the past, DI Hardy, but I'd like to just sit here with you. You don't have to say anything. Just allow me to sit with you, and if you need anything, food, a drink, information, whatever, perhaps give me the chance to help." The reverend watched the detective inspector lean back into his chair and took that, as well as his silence, as enough of an acceptance of his offer. He leaned back as well, glancing at his watch.


	4. Chapter 4: Emergency

Alec was about to climb out of his skin. He had started pacing after only five minutes of waiting, and now twenty minutes later his skin was itching and his hair was disheveled from his hands running through it repeatedly.

Finally, a nurse walked in. "Alec Hardy?"

Alec approached quickly, "Yes?"

"You and Ellie Miller were put on a list of her emergency contacts, a few months ago when she was last here, so I can provide you with information. Please, have a seat." The nurse motioned to one of the seats in the waiting area and Alec shook his head.

"I'll stand," he grumbled and the nurse sighed.

"Mr. Hardy, Olivia has suffered multiple fractures in both her legs, right arm, ribs, and shoulder. She has severe contusions and swelling throughout her body. One of the broken ribs punctured her lung and she has serious internal bleeding. She has been taken in for surgery to repair as much of the damage as is possible-"

"SOCO needs to collect evidence-" Alec interrupted her.

The nurse nodded. "They've just arrived and are gathering everything they need before we take her back."

Alec sighed and sank into the chair, burying his face into his hands as his elbows propped on his knees.

"How long will surgery take, Helen?" he heard Paul Coates ask.

"At least four hours, Reverend," the nurse responded kindly.

"Thank you, Helen. We'll come to the nurse's station if we have more questions," the reverend finished the conversation and Alec heard the nurse leave.

"Where is your daughter, Hardy?" Paul questioned.

"Home. She's used to being there on her own when I'm at work." Hardy's answer was muffled by the fact that his face was still buried in his hands.

"Are you okay with her staying there overnight on her own, or should you call someone?" Paul was trying to help Alec see the next steps he needed to take, and Alec was sincerely appreciative as his brain wasn't able to connect many dots right now.

He sat up, taking a deep breath as he did so, gaining some clarity of thought. "I hate to wake her, but she needs to know about Liv. They're very close." He thought a moment. "I should call Beth. Daisy and Chloe spend a lot of time together. I think they wouldn't mind her staying for a while." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and continued as a side note, "I won't be leaving here till Liv does."

He finished the thought and then pulled up the appropriate contact on his phone, setting it to dial.

"Hi Beth, this is Alec Hardy. Yes, I'm here. I thought she might call you—" Alec paused as Beth spoke to him. "That would be good, yes. That's why I was calling. Thank you so much. You'll tell her? Very good. Thank you. Bye."

He finished the call and turned to Paul. "Beth is going to go to pick up Daisy. She's going to wait till she's there to call and wake her. Then she can explain in person—I think Beth's training as a counselor is kicking in—then she'll take her back to her house to sleep and stay for as long as needed."

"Good. Now, what about you?" Paul asked.

Alec's brow furrowed. "What about me?"

"You should get some sleep." Paul stated matter-of-factly.

Alec stared at the man a moment before a single chuckle escaped him. "Right. That's going to happen."

Paul shrugged. "Yeah, I thought so. But I'm pretty sure I'm required to suggest it."

Alec nodded. "Consider that job done, then."

* * *

-Forty minutes later-

Alec was staring off into space in the general direction of a window that overlooked a carpark in front of the hospital when a voice made him jerk back into the present.

"Dad! Dad! Where is she? Is she okay?" Daisy came running towards him and he leapt up out of the chair in time to catch her in a hug.

"Woah, woah—what are you doing here, love? You were supposed to be on your way to the Latimers'." Alec buried his face into his daughter's hair, relishing her embrace.

"Yeah, sorry. She _insisted_ on coming by to see you before we went home." He looked up to see Beth Latimer, in a baggy t-shirt that was probably Mark's, and baggy pajama pants, with a long overcoat on top, standing in the doorway. "Can't say I wasn't hoping for an update, either."

Alec continued hugging his daughter while Paul answered, "She's in surgery. It's going to be a long night, and a long recovery. We won't have an update till the morning. I expect that Ellie will be busy for some time. Beth if you can check with her father tomorrow and let me know if there's anything I can do to help with the boys, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course. Thanks, Paul."

"Yes," Alec looked directly at the vicar. He had softened to the man slowly over the past year, and his respect was going up fast this evening. "Thank you for everything, Reverend."

Paul nodded and shrugged. "Yes, of course."

Alec kissed his daughter on the forehead and squeezed her close again, whispering to her, "I promise I'll let you know something more as soon as I can. Okay, darlin'?"

"Okay, Dad. I love you." The tears started to spill over her cheeks. "Tell Liv—tell her I asked after her—when you see her."

"Oh darlin' of course, I will. But she already knows, she knows you care." He squeezed her close one last time before pushing her off to Beth, nodding to the older woman in thanks. "Now go, get some sleep. I'll talk to you both in the morning."

Beth nodded back and took Daisy under her own arm, guiding her back out the way they had come.


	5. Chapter 5: Post-Trauma Day One

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

The plan is for each of the upcoming chapters to feature a one day of Liv's hospital stay, and during that day, flashback to that month of their relationship (so, this chapter features day one, and month one; the next chapter features day two, and month two). Present Day takes place eight months after they met, so you do the math. ;-) Once we hit the Eighth Day/Eight Month we'll be in present-day full-time. :)

-DAY ONE-

*7am*

Liv was finally settled into a room in the Intensive Care Unit. She was comatose, Doctor's said as a result of brain swelling from head trauma. Normal visiting hours weren't until noon, but because he had been there all night long with her, the nurses gave him a pass to stay, with the understanding he would have to leave when visiting hours were over that evening.

Every time Alec thought about the list of injuries she had sustained, he started to feel nauseous. He sat by her bed, gently holding her hand, stroking her knuckles, feeling the pulse in her wrist under his fingers, watching her chest rise and fall. Every time he looked at her face he felt himself tremble and his emotions start to crumble – her face was so bruised and swollen, a tube going into her mouth and one down her nose. So, he focused on the rise and fall of her chest, though he swore he could almost see her bruises through the hospital gown, surely, he was imagining that. There were fingertip bruises on her arms that he gently brushed his hands over as he stroked her arm. He focused on his own breathing as he looked her over again, raising her hand up to his mouth, letting her knuckles brush his lips as he spoke.

"Daisy is terribly worried about you, but I made her go to school today. I'm hoping school will distract her from worrying all day, but if she's anything like her father, it probably won't help at all. I told her there was no use in her coming to see you for now, with you—sleeping. I'm hoping I can hold her off a few days at least. If she sees you like this she'd be so distraught, and I know you wouldn't want it that way."

* * *

 _ ***Flashback – Month 1 of Alec and Liv***_

The month after they met was something of a cat and mouse game, though who was playing what part depended on the day, it seemed.

At the time, when Alec thought to himself about it, he blamed curiosity for those first few times he showed up at McEwen's Pub to pick up lunch. If anyone else had pointed it out, which Ellie did once, he blamed the roast beef sandwich, explaining McEwen's had the best in Broadchurch and since regaining his appetite after the surgery, it was his favorite.

It was only a few days after the Friday night Live Music event that he and Ellie had attended with their teenagers that first showed up for lunch. He had overheard Liv telling Ellie that she worked lunch hour on Tuesdays and Thursdays at the pub, and was going to begin regularly singing on Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday nights, as the regular singer had moved away.

The first time he came in to pick up his lunch order, with his usual social awkwardness, he didn't say a word to Liv. In fact, he totally ignored her presence, even though she stood no more than ten feet away as he paid for his pre-ordered lunch. It wasn't that he hadn't seen her, and hadn't gotten a good look at her when he first entered, but as soon as she had caught his eye, he acted as if he hadn't seen her.

His second visit, only a few days later, she called him out on it. He had come in, seen her, and proceeded to the counter to let them know he was there to pick-up his order. It was a quiet day, and she had a few extra moments to spare before delivering orders to tables, so she approached him, waiting till he turned with his bag of food.

"You planning on ignoring me again today, DI Hardy?" she questioned quietly, but accusingly.

"I wasn't ignoring you," he mumbled as he held up his bag. "I was getting my lunch."

"Right," she said with a slow breath, before stepping close to his side and looking the few inches up into his eyes. "I know you saw me. I know you were looking, and you know I was looking. So, let's not play games, shall we Hardy? Have I done something to offend you?"

He was a little taken aback, but also somewhat impressed by her forthrightness and tenacity. "You've done nothing of the sort—"

"Then, If you're going to purposefully come in on days when I work, then have the good grace to speak to me, at least a 'hello'. Otherwise, would you mind picking another day to have roast beef?"

* * *

 _ ***Present Day***_

*Day One - Noon*

Paul stopped in when official visiting hours began—he had stayed all night in the waiting room with Alec—gone home to rest, and come back with lunch and tea in hand. He was headed out to make parishioner visits, but promised to check in with Alec later in the evening.

Alec's monologue to Liv continued after he drank some tea, and had a few bites. "Doctors say it's going to be a long recovery. Your left ankle and right leg were severely broken, and most likely you'll need to be in a wheelchair for several weeks, and physiotherapy, before you'll be walking like normal again. Your right wrist is in a cast and your arm is wrapped close to your side to keep it from moving while your shoulder heals. You're all wrapped up tight to help the ribs heal properly as well." He paused and his chest began to heave. "My God, Liv, what did they do to you?" He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing again. "Anyway, it's—it's better you—" his voice was shaky. "It's better you sleep through this first part of the healing anyway. They've got you pumped so full of drugs and saline, and tubes are going everywhere. You'd go stark raving mad if you had to sit here through all this. But I'll be checking in as often as the nurses will allow me in. I'm going to do everything I can to be here when you wake up."

* * *

 _ ***Flashback – Month 1 of Alec and Liv***_

The next Tuesday when Alec showed up to pick up his lunch, Liv was nowhere in sight. He frowned a bit, but approached the counter and without asking for a name, the man at the counter yelled out the back. "Lunch order for Hardy!"

A moment later the kitchen door swung open and Liv walked out, holding Alec's bagged lunch in her hand. A smile tugged at the corner of Alec's lips and he nodded his head in her direction. "Hello, Liv."

Liv smiled in return, and responded, " _Hello_ , Hardy. _Good_ to see you today. Enjoy your lunch." She handed him the bag and walked back towards the kitchen, smile still on her face.

Tuesdays and Thursdays continued to be Roast Beef Sandwich days for Alec Hardy for the months that followed.

* * *

 _ ***Present Day**_

*3pm*

Alec had found himself dozing on and off in his chair next to Liv's bedside, but had just woken back up at the moment that Ellie Miller stepped into the doorway of the hospital room.

"Have you slept?" she questioned.

"A few minutes here and there. Not really. You?" He looked over her, fairly certain she was still wearing the same outfit she had been the night before when he came upon her at the crime scene.

"No. I'll sleep tonight, too much to take care of now. I wanted to bring you up to speed, but first, give me the update." She nodded towards Liv as she came over and sat on the edge of the bed by the woman, on the same side Alec sat on. He released Liv's hand, allowing Ellie to get closer for a moment. This woman was like her sister, she deserved her moment too.

Ellie took the woman's hand as Alec explained as calmly as he could the details of Liv's condition. Ellie shuddered and stood when Alec was done. In a moment of emotion, Alec stood and pulled his partner, his friend, into a hug. Ellie stood rigid a moment before relaxing into the hug and allowing herself a moment of unguarded emotion.

"We'll get her through this," he mumbled into her shoulder and felt her nod. " _We'll_ get through this, Mill—Ellie. We'll get through it together." He pulled back and released her, examining her for a moment. "I threw this case on you last night. But you're as close to this as I am—are you up to it?"

She nodded firmly. "Yes. Elaine and I have already discussed it."

Alec nodded. "Alright, fill me in."

Ellie began, "First, the best news. The rape kit was negative." Alec breathed out a deep relieved sigh and she continued, "And still good news, she got a good chunk of one of them, SOCO got blood, skin cells, _and_ hair—not hers- from under and around her nails. They're running DNA through known databases now, and we'll have it to match against any suspects we come across."

He allowed himself a small grin at that as he looked down at Liv. "That's my girl, I knew she wouldn't go down without a fight."

Ellie nodded and gave a small smile as well. "She always has been a fighter. I still remember coming home with a black eye one day after we got into a cat fight over a boy," she chuckled at the memory, before getting back to business. "I'm supposed to have CCTV waiting for me when I get back to the office. I've got uniforms interviewing other business owners from the area who might have still been around. McEwens is usually the last place to close, though, so I'm not sure we'll find anyone who was still around. Still checking though."

Alec nodded as he thought through the information. "What's the condition of the site? Do we know what she was doing when it happened?"

Ellie sighed. "It appears they got in through the back door. Jack McEwen came down as soon as we called last night and took me through the regular closing routine. As best as we can tell, she had taken the rubbish out the back door into the alleyway and when she came back in, the door didn't shut tight. They got in while she was finishing up and about to leave."

"And why the bloody hell was she alone?" Alec's growl was coming out in his questions. "Doesn't _Jack_ know well enough not to have one employee closing up the place?"

Ellie nodded. "I already gave him hell about that. He feels terrible, as he rightly should. But apparently the cook who was supposed to be closing up with Liv started feeling sick and Liv offered to close up on her own."

Alec's hands went to his hips. "And the cook?"

"First on the list to question this afternoon."

Alec nodded again. "Good. Fine job, Miller."

Ellie nodded and looked softly at the man. "Get some rest, Alec. Okay? She's not going anywhere, and you'll only make yourself ill if you don't sleep."

"The nurses are kicking me out at eight o'clock," Alec said.

"I'll come by and pick you up and take you back to your car at the pub.

Alec nodded and Ellie was soon gone back to work.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback – Month 1 of Alec and Liv***_

After a few weeks of his regular Tuesday/Thursday lunch appearances at the pub, he showed up on Wednesday night for dinner, alone. He sat at a two-seat table, as far away from wandering eyes as possible. He was grateful that the Wednesday night crowd was less than Friday nights. He was almost finished with his dinner when Liv took the stage for her first set. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he was taken with her voice. He found it enchanting and soothing even to his still somewhat tormented soul.

She was halfway through her first song when, as she glanced around the room as she sang, she saw him. He could see the smile come across her lips from behind the microphone as she swayed and sang the intense song she was in the middle of.

Later, after she finished that set, he had finished his meal and was sipping on a beer, deciding if it was time to leave, when she slipped into the chair across from him.

She merely smiled at him a moment. He watched her as he took another sip from the glass in front of him. She leaned in close, glancing around as if keeping a national secret. "Alec Hardy, you really have gone and ruined your reputation."

He smirked as he responded, "With a reputation like mine in this town, it can only get better."

"Exactly. You've shown up here without someone to blame for your public appearance! No threats from Ellie, no crime scenes to investigate. What will people think? That you actually came out in public of your own accord?" Liv was really beginning to enjoy the banter they had picked up on. There was also something about having someone to talk with her native accent that delighted her. She had spent summers in Broadchurch growing up but being in her native land the rest of the year meant she kept her accent. Even after moving to Broadchurch near the end of her final year of secondary school, she was proud of her Scottish heritage.

Alec's left eyebrow raised at her banter. "You know, I wasn't always the grumpy hermit that I'm made out to be."

Now Liv's eyebrow raised, almost a mirror of the man across from her. Was Hardy actually engaging her in meaningful conversation by opening up about his past? "Oh really? Do tell me, what turned you sour?"

"Alcoholic father, ill mother. Failing marriage with a cheating, hateful wife. Daughter who hated me because I kept the truth of her mother's failings to myself and took the fall on a case that remained unsolved for too many years. It all ruined my heart, quite literally." Alec let the words come forth and as soon as he was finished, he almost cursed himself out loud. He knew Olivia MacDonald knew most of that information on her own but baring the emotional side of the story to her was a bit more than even he expected to do. Perhaps it was the beer. Yes, he'd blame the alcohol. But rather than mock him, make a joke, or belittle his experiences, she sat quietly a moment.

When she did speak again, it was quiet and spoke into his soul almost as deeply as her singing voice. "Probably ruined it a bit figuratively, as well, didn't it?"

He tried to remember his own words to understand her meaning. "What?"

"Your heart." She spoke slowly, quietly, and watched him the whole time. "You said it _literally_ ruined your heart. I'd hazard to guess it probably did as much emotional damage as it did physical—if not more." He shrugged and stared back at her. She continued their conversation, not needing more from him, which he thought was nice. "Well, Hardy, I'm glad you took the chance at improving your reputation and came out tonight."

* * *

 _ ***Present Day***_

*6pm*

Alec was surprised to see Mark Latimer walking into the hospital room with a paper bag and paper cup in hand.

"Mark?"

"Hello Hardy. The girls sent me by on my way home from work to check in. Daisy asked me to pick you up some dinner—she pre-ordered it." Mark then smirked and plopped down in the chair that sat against the wall opposite the hospital bed. "And Beth said I was to sit here and make sure you ate it."

Alec smirked too, "Look at us both, being _ruled_ by the women in our lives."

"Yeah—" Mark drew out the word. "But I don't think either of us would have it any different, would we mate?"

"S'pose not." Alec said as he fished around in the bag and pulled out a wrapped sandwich from his favorite shop. "Glad it was my daughter and not Miller putting in my order, otherwise I'd end up with greasy fish and chips."

Mark snorted, then grew quiet a moment as Alec took his first bite since dinner the night before. He then nodded towards Liv, "How is she?"

Alec took a long look at her, finally able to look at her in the face without shuddering, then back to Mark. "No change, it might be a few days before anything changes. By then the swelling should be going down—everywhere—and hopefully she'll wake up. I'm going to try and keep Daisy away till then, if at all possible.

Mark nodded. "When are you going to get some sleep?"

"I'm going home tonight—only because the nurses are forcing me. Bloody hospital visitation hours," Alec grumbled. "Miller's coming to pick me up at eight. She'll take me to my car. I'll be by after that to pick up Daisy.

"Alright, well." Mark nodded towards Alec's half-eaten sandwich. "I think I've watched you eat long enough to satisfy my wife. We'll see you tonight then."


	6. Chapter 6: Post-Trauma Day Two

Chapter 6 – Post-Trauma Day Two

*12:00pm*

At precisely twelve o'clock P.M., the beginning of visiting hours, Alec Hardy came up to and was buzzed into the doors of the ICU ward, washing and sanitizing his hands before approaching Liv's room. He knew there would be very little change in the sixteen hours since he had walked away from Olivia MacDonald's bedside, but he was still itching to get back to her. There she still lay, in a coma, face beaten, right arm in a cast and wrapped close to her body to prevent her shoulder from moving when nurses shifted her body for examination.

After a restless night of his own, in which he hadn't fallen asleep till the early morning hours, Alec awoke thinking for a moment he thought perhaps this whole incident had just been a nightmare. That he'd wake up and reach over to take his phone off the bedside table and find a 'good morning' text from Liv. Instead, there was a text from Ellie related to the case, giving him a quick reminder that indeed, this nightmare was a reality.

Now, a few hours later, he was here to spend the rest of the day. He walked around to the opposite side of the hospital bed, moved the chair as close as possible to the bed, and sat down. He had it turned so that he faced the head of the bed. As he took a long moment to look over her face, and the outline of her blanket-covered body, Alec tried hard to see changes in Liv's condition, but really there were none. He tried to remind himself that this was only the second day. But he found it hard to not be impatient. Sitting in the hospital room, in the quiet, hearing the beeping of the machines Liv was attached to, and the occasional hustle and bustle outside the room, it was all starting to get to Alec. As Alec looked over her broken body, he thought to himself that Olivia MacDonald had been beaten and bruised too many times in life. He determined he'd do everything he could to be sure it never happened again, and to be sure whoever had done it this time would live to regret it.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback – Month 2 of Alec and Liv***_

Liv MacDonald sat back in a deck chair on the patio of Ellie Miller's house, the stem of a glass of wine fitted between two fingers. Alec Hardy sat next to her in another chair, a glass of beer in hand. Mark Latimer was working over the grill while Ellie and Beth played with their youngest children in the field. Chloe, Tom, and Daisy were playing video games in Tom's room until dinnertime.

"So, has Ellie told you all about my childhood yet, then?" Liv asked as she looked to Hardy.

Alec looked over at the red-headed Scot. It was rare that he could say he 'enjoyed' someone's company, but he found himself thinking that more and more about Liv. She seemed to know when to push him into conversation, and when to allow silence. Something, he thought, her best friend hadn't quite gotten the knack of. He appreciated Ellie Miller, his work relationship and friendship with her, but she seemed to not quite know when to stop nagging. He thought for a moment about the question. Now that he thought about it, it was interesting that Ellie hadn't given more information to Alec about Liv. "No, she hasn't. I suppose she feels that it's your story to tell." Alec paused and waited, but Liv merely nodded and sipped on her wine. "Well, go ahead, if you want. I already spewed forth my own sad tale weeks ago."

"Even the short version of the story feels long. But I'll try to be brief. I too had an alcoholic father. Mine had several mental disorders—and refused to take medication the doctors said would have helped. Why? Because if he drank and took the medication it could kill him. So, he chose alcohol over sanity. My mam sent me here to my Granny's every summer – to get me away from him. When I was ten, my mam came with me for the summer. She had finally had enough herself, I s'pose. It started out as such a delightful summer, then he came after us. He came all the way to Broadchurch in a mad fit, came right into my grandmother's house and started beating both of us. The cops were called. He was put in an asylum without choice where he lived out the rest of his short life. The beating he gave my mother caused irreparable brain damage that changed the rest of her life. We took her back home, to Scotland and my Nana there, she helped me take care of her. Mum died when I was 14 and I lived with my Nana until I was almost done with secondary school. She died and I was sent down here to live with my Granny. She passed the summer after I finished my A-levels and I was on my own."

Alec sat quietly a minute, taking in all she had said. He felt anger stirring in him over the thought of Liv, of any woman, being beaten by their father. A thought passed through his mind and he decided to see if she'd continue to share. "And—your ex?"

Liv took a deep breath and another heavy sip of wine. "When I was twenty-four I met a man who made me think I could rule the world if I wanted to. When we got married he insisted that we move to a town a few miles away. Wasn't till later I realized he was separating me from my friends. Of course, he didn't tell me that his version of me 'ruling the world' was working my arse off while he sat at home—drinking—and beating me when I didn't bring home the right kind of beer." She paused a moment and took another sip of wine, then let a single chuckle escape her chest. "I had fallen into the same damn trap my own mother had. I spent almost six years letting that man control me. But—on my thirtieth birthday, against his wishes, I came back to Broadchurch to celebrate with Ellie and Beth. It was that night I decided I wasn't going back home."

"Jim Wright is a dirtbag!" Mark Latimer spoke up from where he stood at the barbecue across the patio.

"Aye, he is. And if I had let you, you'd have had him in the bin with the rest of the rubbish." Liv smiled back towards Mark, then turned back to Alec. "Not the first time Mark Latimer has been a hero. All those years ago when we were younger – Mark and Nigel were just teenage boys, they were walking past my granny's house and heard my father having a go at Mum and I. They came barreling into the house and pulled him off her. They held him down till the police got there."

* * *

 _ ***Present Day***_

*1:30pm*

Alec sighed and stood, going to the bag his daughter had made him bring along. He smirked as he saw Liv's book at the bottom of several bottled drinks, packaged snacks, and an iPod. It was the book copy Liv had gifted him with months before, upon finding out that he had yet to read it. He still hadn't. He pulled out the book and took it with him back to his chair.

"Alright, Liv, you've finally managed to get me to sit still. 'Spose I might as well read this now." He was mid-way into opening the book when he froze. In that moment he had somehow half-expected her to respond with the normal wit and banter the two of them had with each other. He sighed a moment then opened the cover fully and was stopped again, this time by the sight of familiar handwriting on the inside of the cover.

 _There's no mystery as great as the one that brought us together. Love is the greatest of mysteries. ~Liv_

He quickly wiped away the tears that had found their way halfway down his cheeks. And just in time, as Ellie walked in to visit, and to update him on the case. She explained that the cook had said he went straight home and had his head buried half in the toilet emptying his stomach's contents at the time of the robbery. However, Ellie, being the suspicious person she had become since working with Alec, had followed with neighbors at the cook's apartment building and one neighbor said he could pinpoint that the man didn't come home till much later, closer to midnight.

Alec growled, "Liv was already in surgery by midnight."

Ellie nodded and handed him a folder that held information about the cook's identity and criminal history—or lack thereof. "We've got him under surveillance. He was in on it, we're certain of that, but I don't think he's capable of doing everything that was done—" She nodded towards Liv. "—on his own. And from what I saw there were no visible scratches, bruises, no signs of a struggle."

Alec nodded. "So we were right, more than one of them. Good job, Miller." He handed her the folder and looked back down at the book in his lap, a thought crossing his mind. "Has anyone notified her publisher? I know she's been working on a new book and talks to them almost every day." Ellie shook her head and he continued, "See if you can pull their number from her phone, and I'll call. I was thinking I could come by the station for a few hours in the mornings and help out with paperwork, phone calls..."

"Alright—" She sighed and nodded. "I'll see what I can find for you to do. How's Daisy?"

"Mad I won't let her come visit. I just want to give it a few days. Surely in a few days she'll—" He stopped himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"You said it to me, Alec—she'll get through this." Ellie looked at the man with sad eyes, he could tell she was trying to convince herself as much as him.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback – Month 2 of Alec and Liv***_

In the second month of knowing each other, things continued slowly for Alec and Liv. They saw each other several times at get-togethers at Ellie's, and of course, for Roast Beef Sandwich days. To his own disappointment, he hadn't made it back for several weeks to see her perform on a Wednesday night. Alec sat in his office one Wednesday evening filling out paperwork when Ellie Miller walked in.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you're still here," she said as she sat down in the chair opposite his desk.

He glanced up at the clock then went back to squinting at the computer screen. It was almost seven o'clock. "I _am_ surprised you're still here."

"Just heading home now, finished the CCTV footage report for the case." He nodded but continued working, so she decided to continue, "I'm surprised you haven't asked her out yet."

Alec's hand stopped in mid-click on the computer mouse and his eyes moved to her, staring. "Excuse me?"

"Liv. I'm surprised you haven't asked her out yet. It's been two months, you two seem to be friendly. Even you can't be _that_ socially inept? Why haven't you asked her out yet?"

Alec looked between Miller and the door, and back. "Do we have to discuss this? Here?"

Ellie grinned. He hadn't argued with her, or insisted it was out of the question, which was a good sign. She stood up and started to walk out, turning back at the doorway. "It's Wednesday night, you could still catch her last set if you finished up and left now." With that she smiled one last time and walked out the door.

Alec sighed and looked back up at the clock.

* * *

 _ ***Present Day***_

*3:38pm*

"You look like hell," the male voice called out from the doorway.

Alec looked up from the book to see Ellie's father standing there. "I'm fine."

"Hmm," the older man's response was half chuckle half growl. "No. You aren't." David's eyes grew sad as he looked at the man sitting beside his pseudo-daughter. He had sat next to the bed of his dying wife for months. He knew the fear of leaving the side of your loved-one; the fear something would happen while you were gone. As Hardy's relationship with Liv had grown, he had spent more time at his daughter's house for get-togethers and David was surprised at the changes he had seen in the man who had once been only the cold, grumpy man who had taken his daughter's job. He stepped closer, and spoke quietly. "If you'll let me, I'd love to sit with her a while. Why don't you go stretch your legs, get us a couple cups of coffee—or tea—your preference. I'll be right here with her. I won't leave."

Alec looked up at the man, his sad eyes matching the older man's. If you had told him a year before that he'd be getting kindness and sympathy from Ellie Miller's father, he'd have choked. But things had changed. So much had changed in Alec Hardy's life. It had started before Liv ever walked into it, when Ellie had helped him solve Sandbrook, when he got the pacemaker, when Daisy came to live with him. And then Liv. It was as if his heart had been healing itself for the ultimate goal, finding love again. He sighed and nodded at the man as he stood. "Okay."

David Barrett nodded and gripped the man's shoulder. "I'll take good care of her, son. You take a few minutes for yourself."

Alec's eyes went to the other man's. He hadn't been called 'son' in many years, and the last time it was by a man with whom he held great bitterness. But when he looked at David Barrett, he saw deep concern for his well-being. Something he didn't think he had ever seen from his own father. He slowly nodded and went to the doorway, taking one last glance at the hospital bed, and at the man who had slipped into his chair and now held Liv's hand, speaking quietly to her. He went down stairs and before heading to the food court to get coffee, stepped outside and called to check on Daisy.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback – Month 2 of Alec and Liv***_

Liv MacDonald sat next to Alec Hardy on the bench by the beach, each with paper-wrapped fish and chips. Styrofoam cups sat on either side of them, holding their beverages.

"You're sure this is okay?" Alec looked over at her with concern.

She popped a chip in her mouth, then grinned and put one hand up to cover her mouth as she spoke while chewing, "Are you kidding me? This is brilliant. I haven't had a chance to come down here for fish and chips since I made it back home. One more thing off the checklist of feeling at home again."

A smirk twitched at the corner of Alec's mouth, as he found her answer satisfactory. Besides, he was pretty sure she couldn't fake this kind of excitement over something as simple as fish and chips. "Ellie's the one who suggested it. Said I couldn't go wrong with fish and chips. I hoped she wasn't having me on as a practical joke."

Liv had finished chewing and smiled again. "I'd say that Ellie wouldn't do something like that, but having known her most of my life, and having had just a few of my own practical jokes against her, it wouldn't have surprised me for her to do something like that. But no, this is _not_ a joke. I take my fish and chips very seriously. Sort of like you and your roast beef sandwich." She grinned again and winked at him when he glanced at her as he took a bite.

* * *

 _ ***Present Day***_

Alec slipped back into the room with two cups of coffee and stood at the end of the bed, quietly watching Liv's chest move up and down, until the man at her side spoke up, "You know, Ellie and Olivia have a lot of differences, but there are several similarities that have kept them such close friends, almost sisters, over the years. One of those is their strength. We both know how strong my daughter is, she's come through hell in her life and made a phenomenal career for herself. Olivia has been through a lot in her own life, it started with her parents when she was young, and then that damned ex-husband of hers. Now this. But just like Ellie, she's going to come through. She's strong, she's a survivor." Alec watched the older man get up from the chair and turn to him. He approached and shook the man's hand. "Thank you for giving me some time to sit with her."

"Of course," Alec said quietly.

"Just—don't forget to take care of yourself. You're no good to her if you don't." The man looked between Alec and Olivia one last time before leaving quietly.


	7. Chapter 7: Post-Trauma Day Three

Chapter 7 – Post-Trauma Day Three

*5:00pm*

Day three, Alec had gone into the station for a few hours and made phone calls. Ellie had, as promised, brought along some assignments for him to work on. His first duty was to call Liv's publisher and explain what had happened. There had been a heated discussion between he and the woman on the phone regarding if a press release should be sent out to the media. It had already been a hard-enough job keeping Liv's name out of local press, at least what was left of the local press. Maggie no longer ran the 'local' paper but had promised to help keep the specific details out of print and offline as long as possible, only referring to the 'victim.'

The afternoon had gone by in usual fashion. Ellie stopped in after lunch to update him. There wasn't a whole lot of new information to report. Her team was following up on leads related to the cook's friends that might be fellow criminals.

Ellie was doing good work with the investigation, and Hardy was pleased to have her as an equal partner in the department now.

 _ ***Flashback: Month Three of Alec and Liv***_

"Okay, Hardy, why have _you_ insisted on us all coming to the pub tonight? It's not like you to encourage group social gatherings." Ellie's eyebrows furrowed as she looked over at her partner. She, Beth and Mark Latimer, and her father all sat at the table.

"All in good time, Miller. You're always telling me to be more patient, shouldn't you live by your own rules?" Hardy glared at his partner, then turned and smiled as Liv came down from the stage, having finished her first set of the night.

She slid into a seat next to him and smiled back before looking around. "So, has he let the cat out of the bag why he's gathered us here?"

"You mean you don't know either?" Ellie gaped as she looked between Alec and Liv. She had almost thought it was perhaps an engagement announcement on the way, but the glare she was getting from her partner now confirmed her error.

At that moment, Alec noticed someone come in from behind them and stood. "Ah, here we are now." Ellie turned as he waved over the person who had come in, just in time to see CS Elaine Jenkinson coming towards them.

Ellie's look of confusion only grew worse, but she stood in deference to her superior. "Ma'am?"

"Oh, sit down, both of you. I wouldn't have agreed to this if I thought it was going to be so formal." CS Jenkinson took the remaining open seat at the table, and everyone but Hardy glanced at each other in confusion.

"What exactly have you agreed to, ma'am?" Ellie questioned.

"To making this announcement here, after hours," Elaine explained. "It was DI Hardy's idea. I was quite surprised, myself." She paused and watched Ellie glare at Alec for a moment before continuing. "Ellie, DI Hardy has strongly recommended, and I agree, that you receive the long overdue promotion to Detective Inspector. Wessex Police Department is growing, and two DI's on the field can only be a benefit."

 _ ***Present Day***_

6:30pm

Now, as evening settled in, Alec sat back, reading _'Midnight Call,'_ Liv's book. Music played quietly in the background from an iPod that Daisy had given him. His daughter had read an article that said that playing music was good for comatose patients, as it maintained their brain activity. He wasn't sure if there was truth in it, but it couldn't hurt, and the songs reminded him of Liv, as Daisy had picked out many of the songs Liv had covered while singing at the McEwen's Pub.

 _ ***Flashback: Month Three of Alec and Liv***_

"It was rather amazing of you to invite everyone out for the announcement of Ellie's promotion. Seems so unlike the Alec Hardy that I've come to expect based on prior research and eyewitness testimony." She giggled when he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, then squeezed the hand she held as they walked down the beach slowly.

"Well," Alec drew out. "Ellie has been through a lot, even in the five years I've known her. And through it all, she's been a good friend and a good partner to me. She's done a lot for me. She helped me solve Sandbrook. Hell, _she_ solved Sandbrook." He glanced quickly at her with a smile. "She introduced me to you."

"Yes, that she did." She smiled back. After a short distance walking, Alec stopped and turned them towards the ocean as the sun was setting. "Why'd we stop here?"

Alec shrugged, but answered, "A few months ago, just after we met, you mentioned having to miss so much from when Danny died. I thought you might want a moment to remember him. This—this is where I first met Ellie. This is where Danny was found." Liv had turned towards him to listen and gasped at his last statement. "I hope it doesn't seem too morbid, I just thought—"

"Sshhh," she shushed him and touched a finger to his lips and he quieted. She then turned back towards the ocean, looping her arm around his, and after a quiet moment, she whispered the words to a familiar song, "Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling from glen to glen, and down the mountain side. The summer's gone, and all the roses falling, it's you, it's you must go and I must bide." They stood quietly on the beach for a few minutes longer, before she spoke again. "Thank you for bringing me here."

 _ ***Present Day***_

"Have you eaten dinner?" Paul Coates questioned Alec as he stepped into the doorway of Liv's hospital room.

"No." Alec said, his Scottish brogue particularly strong.

"I thought so. Here you go." Paul tossed him a paper bag. "Not as good as the roast beef at the pub, but it comes in a close second."

Alec watched as Paul sat down in the only other chair in the room and pulled his own plastic wrapped sandwich out of a bag. He quickly noticed Paul had the same sandwich. "You like roast beef?"

Paul nodded. "I do. I hope it doesn't improve your opinion of me too much, DI Hardy. We'd hate to tarnish your reputation against the clergy."

Alec shrugged. "I just have a hard time believing in a God who allows so much evil to run amuck in the world."

"So you hold my faith against me? You certainly don't hold it against Liv." He nodded towards the woman laying on the hospital bed. "She's attended church faithfully every Sunday since she's been back in town."

Alec nodded. "I've noticed." He said little more on the matter, continuing to eat his sandwich.

"I didn't come to argue matters of faith with you, Hardy. I came to bring you dinner and check in on Liv, and you. However—," the vicar stopped himself before he continued, thinking better of it.

Alec swallowed the bite he had been chewing and nodded to the man. "Five minutes."

"Five minutes?" Paul repeated as a question.

"You've been kind to me, Paul. You've brought me lunch or dinner every day since I've been here with Liv. You sat with me overnight while she was in surgery." Alec shrugged. "The least I can do, for Liv, is give you five minutes. I'll listen for five minutes. Then we'll move on and talk about the weather or something."

Paul couldn't hide the surprised expression on his face, but he quickly gathered his composure, sat his sandwich down on his lap and began. "You say you can't believe in a God who allows evil. But, if God didn't allow evil, it would mean taking away man's free will to do good or bad. I can't imagine that you, Alec Hardy, would prefer a God who did not allow you to do as you pleased with your life. If so, he wouldn't allow you to believe or not believe as you wished." He paused and looked at Liv a moment. "Some people, having lived the life that Liv had with her father and ex-husband, would shake their fist at God and say 'Why me?' Other people, like Liv, ask the same question, but instead of saying it as an accusation at God—they say it as a question of opportunity. 'Why me? What was I meant to do with these experiences? How can I better the world because of what I've lived through?' Liv has chosen to support battered women's shelters with some of the proceeds of her book sales. She visits shelters and encourages the women there. She uses her voice to bring joy and hope to others. You know as well as I do—her joy is infectious. Look at what it's done to you in the eight months you've known her."

Alec Hardy laughed. A laugh that came from his gut and brought with it a smile across his face. He laughed harder than he had laughed in a long time.

"What? What is it? I don't understand, is something wrong?" her voice muffled, Liv MacDonald smiled around the orange slice stuck in her mouth, it's skin covering her teeth.

"Yeah, Dad. What's the problem?" Daisy's mouth mirrored the woman she sat next to. The two women sat across the table from Alec, out to eat on a Saturday morning for breakfast.

And that is what had made him laugh out loud. Daisy took the orange slice back out of her mouth, smiling wide as she looked at her father. She hadn't seen him this happy since he used to play with her when she was a young child.

Liv took the orange out of her own mouth and grinned at him as she said, "I told you, even the great Alec Hardy is not immune to my charm."

 _ ***Present Day***_

"Aye," Alec said as he thought back, remembering what Liv had said many months before. "Even the 'great Alec Hardy' is not immune to her charm." They sat in silence for a few moments, eating their sandwiches, and Alec glanced at the clock. "So, how about the weather?" And with that, the conversation moved on.


	8. Chapter 8: Post-Trauma Day Four, Part 1

**Chapter 8 – Post Trauma Day 4**

 _ ***Present Day***_

Alec walked into the police station early that morning and found Ellie Miller already in her office. He had received a text from her that morning just after he had woken up, asking him to come by the station as soon as possible. He knocked twice on the door, though it was open, to alert her to his presence.

When she received her promotion several months before things had been reorganized and remodeled in CID to accommodate two DI's. She now worked in an office that backed right up to Alec's, and an interconnecting door had been installed between the two offices.

"What's come up?" he asked as she nodded him into the office.

"Come in. Close the door," she said quickly as she glanced back at her computer screen then back to him.

His eyebrow rose, but he did as she asked and after closing the door moved to the seat across the desk from her.

"I need you to promise me you're not going to get upset, Hardy." Ellie said calmly.

Now his eyes widened. "I won't make a promise if I don't know what it is you don't want me to get upset about."

Ellie sighed. "CCTV footage from around McEwen's was inconclusive. We see two men running away from the building, but they're wearing hoodies that conceal their identities. There is quite a height difference between the two that might help support any further evidence we have or might get. Such as—"

Alec slid forward in his seat, almost growling at her. "Such as?"

Ellie stared at him. "Such as the CCTV footage we obtained from the block of flats the cook lives in. We looked back several weeks and found one individual who I happen to be know who made frequent visits. It seems our cook, Kevin Jenkins has been receiving frequent visits from. Jim Wright."

Alec stood up so fast that his chair flipped back. "What!? That son of a—"

"Alec!" Ellie shouted over him.

Alec barely stopped his rant for her interruption. "That piece of _rubbish_ couldn't care less about the pub, the money—it was about getting at Liv—we have those threatening letters on file, Miller! There's no way he can get away with this!"

"Alec! You need to calm down. Right. Now," she said through clenched teeth. "I am just as pissed off about this as you are, you _know_ that."

Alec kicked the fallen chair out of his way, hands firmly gripping his hips as he paced back and forth in the small office space. "Where is he?" he growled questioningly.

"We don't know," she said quieter.

"What!?" His voice rose again as he pinned her with a stare.

"Oh come off it, Hardy! You can guess as well as I can—he's gone into hiding. We've sent uniformed officers to his place over in Bridport. They've got it under surveillance. His landlord says he hasn't been there in days."

"Probably _four_ days to be precise." Alec continued to pace frantically. He felt like a caged animal. He really wanted to hit something—no, he really wanted to hit _someone_. And that someone was Jim Wright. He stopped in his tracks, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "By now he knows Liv is alive. If she—" He paused and squeezed his eyes shut as he sucked in a sharp breath. " _When_ she wakes up, if she identifies him, it's another nail in his coffin. If he tries to get into the hospital and—"

Ellie interrupted him, "Already on it. I got the clear to send two uniforms over to guard her door. Two will be there for overnight watch, outside visiting hours. I've also gotten you a pass to be there from seven a.m. to nine p.m. It was as far as they'd push outside regular visiting hours. During that time, one officer will be at her door while you're in the room, in case you need to leave. I assume that's an acceptable arrangement to you?"

He swallowed hard, his head hung down as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He nodded slightly.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback – Month 4 of Alec and Liv***_

Over the course of the last two weeks, Liv had received four separate notes, two by regular post, and two with flower deliveries. It wasn't till the last one had come with a dozen roses that she finally talked to Ellie.

"I'll have you or no one will." Ellie read the note that had been attached to the roses delivered the day before. The flowers now resided in the recycling bin outside the building. She looked up at Liv, who was leaned against the counter, staring at the floor. "It's Jim, isn't it."

"Of course, it's Jim." Liv's glared at her best friend. "He's finally found out that I'm back in Broadchurch."

"Have you told Alec?" Ellie questioned.

Liv's eyebrow raised. "What do you think?"

"I think you should tell him." Ellie stared back.

"I think you're mad. He'd go off in a rage if he found out," said Liv back.

"He'd make sure you are protected." Ellie tried to maintain a measure of calm. She was now very familiar with the power of a Scottish temper, having dealt with Liv's for almost her entire life, and now Alec's as well. It made her wonder how this whole thing was going to play out.

"I can protect myself."

* * *

 _ ***Present Day***_

Alec stood at the end of the bed, staring down at Olivia MacDonald. It was her fourth day in the hospital and he was finally beginning to see improvements in her condition. She was still comatose, but the swelling was starting to go down in her face, which he hoped meant the swelling was also going down in her brain.

He still struggled to maintain any sense of focus or calm after the news Ellie had delivered earlier. He was still staring down at Liv when a doctor walked in.

"Mr. Hardy, my name is Doctor Richards. This morning Olivia was taken upstairs for several scans and tests."

"How is she doing, doctor? She's looking better, I think." Alec nodded towards the woman in the hospital bed.

"Yes, the external swelling is going down. And I'm happy to report the internal swelling is going down as well. The pressure on her brain is starting to diminish. There's a long way to go for the broken bones, of course, but I'm pleased with how they were set during the surgery, so I believe they _will_ heal properly."

"When will she wake up?" Alec questioned the doctor. Though he knew there was no certain answer, he was compelled to ask.

The doctor sighed. "Mr. Hardy, we have no way of knowing that for sure. It could be days, it could be weeks."

"I know you can't give me a guarantee. But based on her current state?" Alec pushed.

The doctor stared at the detective a moment before continuing, "My opinion? Based on the current rate at which the swelling is going down, it should be gone within another three to four days. It doesn't mean the trauma to her brain isn't still present, and that we won't find something else once the swelling is gone. But, at that point, I believe it will be up to Liv as to when she wakes up. Comas are a tricky, mysterious thing, when it comes to brain trauma especially. That's why we can't predict when she'll wake up. And Mr. Hardy—you were warned after the surgery—there's possibility of all sorts of other neurological issues could occur—such as amnesia."

"You're telling me she might not remember me when she wakes up. I understand that."


	9. Chapter 9: Post-Trauma Day Four, Part 2

_***Flashback – Month 4 of Alec and Liv***_

After Ellie left Liv's flat that morning, the Scottish woman sat at her office desk and powered up her laptop to continue her work on her next book. She planned to make a full day of it, and had let Alec and Ellie both know she planned on keeping her phone in the drawer and out of sight, so that she could have some peace and quiet.

* * *

Ellie walked into the station and made her way up to CID. There was banging and other construction noises coming from what would soon be her office. In the meantime, she kept her desk in the main bullpen. As she walked to her desk, she continued to consider her conversation with Liv that morning, and the veiled threats the Scottish woman was receiving via post and delivery. When she arrived at her desk, she found Alec sitting in the chair beside it, reading a file. "What are you doing out here?" she questioned him.

He looked up at her and she immediately saw he was in a sour mood. "They're banging about in your new office as if the rest of us don't have work to perform. I can't concentrate in there. At least it's a bit quieter out here." He glanced up at the clock on the wall. "You're a bit late getting in this morning."

"Liv asked me to go over for a cuppa this morning," she explained, hoping to brush it off. She should have come up with some other excuse, but she hadn't thought through it.

"Oh?" His eyebrow raised and he looked up again from the file folder in his lap. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Just wanted to chat, it's been a while since we've had the chance. Between work and this new boyfriend she's got, her time is quite monopolized," she said with a smirk at one corner of her mouth.

Having already gone back to the file, he huffed out a small chuckle, but then a moment later stopped and looked back up, closing the folder. "But you wouldn't brush off getting to work on time for a chat with Liv. She wouldn't let you. There's more that you're not telling me, Miller. You're a horrible liar."

 _Damn,_ she thought to herself. _Almost got it by him._ "It's nothing. Everything will be fine, I'm sure."

"Miller," he growled.

"Hardy," she said back, and the stare off began.

After a moment, he frowned. "Have I done something to upset her?"

Miller sighed and rolled her eyes as she went about checking her emails for anything important. "No, you've done nothing wrong."

"Miller, so help me God, I will sit here at your desk— _All. Day. Long.—_ If that's what it takes to get you to tell me what's going on. I can see clearly that you are worried about something."

* * *

Four hours later, with a few stretch breaks in between, Liv was pretty satisfied with her progress for the day. She opened her emails, found a few from her publisher, and then her face turned to a frown. An email, and this time there was firm confirmation of who the notes had been from. An email, from Jim Wright.

"How the hell did he get my new private email address?" she growled to herself, slamming her fist down on her office desk with a loud bang.

Before anything else could happen, she was distracted when she noticed out the window a police car pulling up outside the building. She frowned, and wondered for a moment —but no, Ellie wouldn't have done that—so she got up to prepare herself a fresh cup of tea.

She had gone through another three cups of tea, taken a nap, gotten back up and was working away again. She glanced at her watch – it was almost ten o'clock at night. She thought about texting Alec –they hadn't talked or communicated at all the entire day. He knew, though, that she was planning on having a concentrated writing day, and she appreciated his silence as she focused. She pulled her phone out of the drawer and saw a missed call from him, but before she could type out a text reply, she glanced back out the window just as one police car left and another one immediately took its place. "That looks suspiciously like a shift change to me." she growled under her breath as she got up, grabbing her keys from the side table by the door, and walked out of her flat.

A few minutes later she was down the two flights of stairs and out the front door of the building, knocking on the window of the police car.

The window went down on the vehicle. She recognized the two uniformed officers, but couldn't recall their names. "Hello gentleman, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was just wondering if I should be concerned with the police presence outside my building all day today?"

The two men looked at each other nervously. They recognized this woman as well. In fact, she was the reason they were there. The man at the window turned back and smiled to her. "We're here under orders to keep the building under watch, ma'am."

"Oh, for what reason?" she asked, her voice almost sickly sweet.

"Um, possible threats to a resident, ma'am," he answered.

"Is that so?" she said through clenched teeth, but then attempted to smile again. "If you don't mind me asking, because I know you're only allowed to provide vague information to us residents, could you tell me who ordered the watch? Only then, I could perhaps request more information from them."

The two men looked at each other again. They were pretty sure no matter how they answered this question, they were going to be in trouble. Either with DI Hardy, or with Liv MacDonald. But, at least they could defend that it was a reasonable request for information from a citizen, so he caved. "Ma'am, DI Hardy ordered the surveillance, ma'am," he said nervously.

Her face dropped into a frown. "As I guessed. Thank you, gentlemen. I'll be leaving my residence now, so you might as well go take a coffee break. I'll be heading straight to see DI Hardy, so you can be assured that I'll be just fine. Thank you."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later there was a loud bang on the glass door to Hardy's hillside cottage. He had been laying in bed reading, and frowned upon hearing the noise. Before he was even up out of the bed, the banging repeated. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" he yelled as he stomped down the hall.

He hadn't made it to the door before he saw who was making the noise. He stopped in his tracks, seeing the glare of the red-headed Scot following his movements. Her eyebrow raised and she spoke, loud enough for him to hear through the glass, "Are you going to open the bloody door or am I going to break it down?"

That set him back into motion quickly and he made the few more steps required to reach the door and slide it open. She barged in, straight past him. She stared towards the far wall of the home, without turning to face him, and spoke quietly only this once. "Is Daisy here?"

"No, she's at Chloe's," he responded as quietly, knowing it was all she needed to hear before the storm started again.

She turned quickly and glared. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing putting a police watch on my flat? _Without_ my permission? Without at least _speaking_ to me first?"

"I do not need a resident's permission to place a police surveillance anywhere," he shot back at her quickly. As soon as he said it, he knew he was making it worse, not better.

"A resident's permission? A resident? So that's how you're playing this? As the responsible DI, not even the _concerned_ boyfriend?" Her voice was going up in volume with every question. "The _DI_ wouldn't even know about this if I wasn't dating him, and his partner hadn't grassed on her best friend!"

"Aye, and since you brought it up, let's talk about _that_. Why didn't you tell me you were receiving _threats_ from your _abusive_ ex-husband?! You didn't think _that_ might be something your concerned boyfriend _might_ want to know!?" His temper could flare just as hot as hers, and it was on fire.

"I didn't tell you for this exact reason! I knew you'd overreact!" she shouted.

"Overreact!? Is four years all it takes for you to forget that jerk beat you up so bad you had to go to the A&E on multiple occasions?" His arms flailed as he yelled. They had each taken up position on an opposite side of the couch, moving in circles around it as they argued.

"I have by _no_ means forgotten what _he_ did to me. _I_ still carry the scars." Her yelling lost energy as the last part was croaked out. She inhaled deeply, unwilling to break down and show any weakness.

"Aye, that's for certain. But not just the ones you see when you stare in the mirror. Some of them are on that bloody big heart of yours. You would talk all day long to me about opening up, letting others in, trying to gain friends—but you? You're a hypocrite! Aye, you're friends with everyone in this bloody town. You've opened up about your past, aye. We've gone out on dates and had a terrific time. But you are _scared_ to death of letting me _actually_ care about you! Because that's what this is about! I _care_ about you and I am _worried_ for your _life_ , Olivia! That _man_ is crazy! It's been four years since you left him, three since the divorce, and now because you're back within arms reach he thinks he can go right back to abusing you! I _won't_ have it, Liv! I won't let him touch you! I _just_ want to protect you, can't you see that! If it wasn't for that bloody badge I carry around in my pocket, I can promise you there'd be more than a police surveillance outside your building. I'd have already been at that man's flat giving him a very clear reminder of the distance he needs to keep from you." He stopped, and sighed as he watched her. He could see her shaking from where he stood several feet away, her eyes staring down at an invisible spot on the carpet.. He slowly came closer to her, hands out in a placating gesture, as if he was proving he was unarmed. When he spoke again, it was just above a whisper. "Liv, _please_ look at me." She did as he asked, and he could see her eyes reddening. "Liv, I _love_ you. This is the harsh, stubborn, weak-hearted Scottish bloke who _loves_ you. And I'm sorry, but that means I care, and that means I want to protect you."

"It's just—it's too much, Alec. He's pushing me from one side, you're pushing me from the other. I just—I can't handle it right now." And with that, she ran. She was out of his house and in her car pulling quickly away before he could even stop her. But he knew she heard him calling after her as she ran to the car, and even after she was in it. She saw him standing there, outside the house in his pajama pants and t-shirt, staring as she pulled away.


	10. Chapter 10: Post-Trauma Day Four, Part 3

_***Flashback – Month 4 of Alec and Liv, continued***_

The next day, a Thursday—Alec's normal Roast Beef Sandwich day—she called in to the pub to say she couldn't come in because she was sick. She peeked out the window as she spoke to Jack on the phone, and saw that the police car was across and down the street a little. She could see the two officers in the car, so she knew why it was there, but they had moved back. She sighed, supposing this was Alec's version of a compromise.

She really did feel sick, her heart ached, her stomach felt nauseous, and her head pounded. She moved from under a blanket on the sofa, with a box of tissues in hand, to her desk, where she sat and stared at a blank page for an hour before going back to the couch and burying her head under a pillow with a moan.

 _Bloody. Alec. Hardy,_ she thought to herself. Why had she let him so close? She had sworn after Jim that she'd never let another man close. She made it four years and now here she was, head over heels for a stubborn, strong-willed Scotsman. Who, if she was honest with herself, was more like her than she cared to admit. Why did it bother her so much that he wanted to protect her? Because for most of her life, she had only ever known protecting herself. Letting someone else assume that duty made her feel weak, or at least made her feel like _they_ thought she was weak.

Friday came and went, with her having cancelled singing at the pub that night. She had ignored multiple calls from Alec, and a few from Ellie. Saturday morning at seven a.m. there was a banging on her door. She was still in bed, and covered her head with her pillow, hoping the banging would go away.

She had an emotional and alcohol hangover from the multiple glasses of wine she had drank the night before. She knew drinking alone was dangerous. Her father was an alcoholic and she had sworn to Ellie she'd never drink alone. But at the time, it certainly seemed like the perfect way to get things off her mind. She groaned as the banging continued and finally got up, wearing only an oversized t-shirt that covered her bottom, and pants. She slowly made it to the door and opened it just as Ellie Miller was about to pound on it a third time.

Ellie's frown turned into a giant, obviously-fake, smile as her friend opened the door. "Well good morning, sunshine!" She invited herself in, two shopping bags in hand, and went straight for the kitchen just off the main entryway. "I assumed by the fact that you've been off the grid for _two_ days that you were laying around here, moping, pouting like some poor pitiful creature who isn't getting her way. So, I've brought food and am making you breakfast." The painfully-chipper woman chattered away as she began unloading groceries out of the bags and cleaning up the kitchen that Liv had ignored for two days.

Ellie went to throw away a few stray pieces of rubbish and saw two empty wine bottles in the recycle bin. She dropped the charade and frowned at her friend, who had followed behind her slowly and had managed to prop herself onto a stool by the kitchen counter. "Two. Bottles. Olivia MacDonald I've got a right mind to spank you like a child and send you to your room."

"Please, please send me to my room. I'd love to go back to bed," she mumbled from where her head lay buried within her crossed arms on the counter.

"Oh no you don't. The only place you're going is a hot shower, then you're getting dressed in real clothes, then you're coming out here and having breakfast. And then we are going to have a talk."

"Aren't we talking now?" she grumbled as she pulled her head back up and squinted her eyes at her friend.

"Now. Shower. Let's go." Ellie grabbed her arm and pulled her off the stool and pushed her towards her bedroom.

"I can bloody well get myself in the shower, Ellie," she growled.

"Like hell you will. If I leave you in here you'll flop back on the bed and pass out again. Come on, strip off the t-shirt, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before when we were kids, or when we skinny dipped in the ocean that time for a dare." Ellie had her in the en suite bathroom and turned on the water, being sure to only have it as warm as necessary to be bearable. When she turned, Liv stood naked, arms crossed over her chest, glaring at her. Ellie rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that glare is supposed to scare me. Have you looked in the mirror? The only thing frightening about you right now is that scraggly mop of hair you haven't brushed in two days. Get in the shower, clean up and wake up, brush your teeth, get dressed, and come back out to the kitchen. Breakfast will be ready."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Liv sat across the dining table from Ellie, pushing food around her plate. Her hair was still damp from the shower, having only been towel-dried. She had gotten herself into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt; one of Alec's t-shirts, actually.

She had been at dinner with he and Daisy at his house one evening and spilled wine on her top. He gave her a t-shirt with the Scottish football team emblem on it to change into and wear home. That was a month ago and he hadn't asked her about the shirt since.

"What do you think you're doing drinking two bottles of wine? Alone?" Ellie lectured.

"Maybe I wasn't alone, hmm? Maybe I had—a guy—over," Liv shot back. She was stretching far for an excuse, and knew Ellie would never believe such a thing.

Ellie practically spat out her food as she broke out in laughter. "Right. Because there's a man other than Alec Hardy who can put up with your Scottish arse."

"Are you trying to say I'm not dateable?" she shot back.

"Well you're certainly not acting like it this week," Ellie remarked between bites.

"Why did you tell Alec? I asked you not to." Liv pouted.

"Well, partially because he threatened to spend all day at my desk." That got a smirk out of Liv. "And also because he deserved to know."

Liv glared at her friend. "And that was your decision to make, was it?"

"Since you weren't seeing things clearly, and your safety was at stake, yes, I believe it was. Feel free to disagree." Ellie popped a smile on her face quickly, then rolled her eyes as she frowned again.

"I think we're all pretty clear that I disagree," Liv grumbled as she took another bite.

"Oh yes, we're all clear about that. From what I understand, we're lucky Alec doesn't have neighbors close by or it would have been clear to them too. Why in God's name did I have to be the one lucky enough to have two grumpy mule-headed Scots as my friends?" Ellie complained.

Liv's eyes went wide. "Woah, woah, you are comparing _me_ to Alec's grumpiness?"

"If you had asked me a week ago, I would have never thought it, but now, I most certainly do." Ellie paused and Liv didn't say anymore, she merely frowned over her food. So Ellie decided it was time to put all her cards on the table, as it were, and try to set Liv straight once and for all. "Liv, nobody knows better than I do that you have had one hell of a life with a couple of shit men in it. The problem is, you had to grow up taking care of yourself, and then you married Jim, and you continued to take care of yourself. Even when you had friends around who wanted to help, you hardly ever let us help-you hid your bruises, your scars. And you're still doing it—you're still hiding your scars, Liv. But Liv, you're _not_ alone. I've always tried to be there for you, and I always will be. And now, you've got Alec. And he isn't like them, Liv—"

"I know that!" Liv jumped in, raising her voice.

Ellie pointed an accusing finger and glared at the woman, a warning for her to stop talking. "No, I'm not done. You'll hear me out. Liv, I may not have known Alec as long as I've known you, but I'd like to think I have a pretty good idea of the type of man he is. He doesn't do _anything_ halfway. It's how he ended up with a literally broken heart. He gave so much emotionally to his ex, to his job, and it all came falling down around him and it actually _broke_ his heart. You know that. But you're almost the same. You, you've built up so many walls, not wanting to even think that you might _need to_ ask for help, that you even _could_ ask for help. I get it, Liv—for years you had no one you thought you could ask for help because when everything bad was happening, there was no one there to stop it for you. But there is someone now, and I think it's time for you not be on your own anymore."

Ellie sighed, and pushed her plate away from her. "If you decide that's not what you want, I'll have to respect that decision. But I'd hate to think you let Colin MacDonald or Jim Wright steal one more moment of your happiness away."

The doorbell rang and they both jumped. Liv took a deep breath. "If that is another delivery from Jim, I'm going to scream."

Ellie shook her head confidently. "Oh, it won't be another delivery from Jim."

"How do you know that?" Liv's brow furrowed.

Ellie grinned. "Alec went to visit to a friend of his in the force in Bridport this morning. Bridport police are paying a visit to Jim at his home."

"What!?" Liv shouted as she got up to answer the door, but stopped long enough to look at Ellie. "He won't—"

Ellie shook his head "Not a thing illegal. It'll all be above board, it's why he's letting his friend handle it. It will be an official warning, on record."

Liv sighed, then as she walked away, towards the front door, she said, "Then who is at the bloody door?"

"Delivery for MacDonald" the young man at the door said after she opened it.

Ellie came up behind her and spoke over her shoulder. "Who from?"

"Name's on the card. But, I believe it's an—" He looked down at his clipboard a moment. "Alec Hardy."

"I knew it," Ellie whispered with a grin.

Liv sighed as she signed the clipboard and took the huge box. After closing the door behind her with her foot, they went to the kitchen and she opened it to find a huge vase and two dozen red roses.

She sat them down on the coffee table and the two women plopped down on the couch in front of them. Liv took a deep breath, then took the card and opened. Upon reading it, her head fell back against the cushion behind her head as she blew a breath out of her lips hard. "Did you two have this all planned out or something?" She handed the card over to Ellie.

"He knew I was coming. He asked me to come check on you, not that I needed asking to want to do that. But I had _no_ idea he was sending flowers." She took the card and opened it.

 _Dearest Liv,_

 _You're not alone anymore._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Love, Alec._

"Bloody hell," Ellie whispered. "I had no idea the man was _that_ much of a romantic."

Liv whimpered and leaned over, resting her head on Ellie's shoulder. "I just—how can I let go? How can I let myself fall in love with someone?"

Ellie leaned her own head against her friend's, the two staring at the roses as she replied, "Don't you think it's a little late to ask that question, sweetie? If you hadn't already fallen, this wouldn't be so hard."


	11. Chapter 11: Post-Trauma Day Four, Part 4

_***Flashback – Month 4 of Alec and Liv, continued***_

Alec Hardy had been back from Bridport for just over an hour. He sat in his office, enjoying the quiet as the construction workers wouldn't be back till later in the afternoon to continue work on the office renovations. He was finishing reports on their last case, preparing to file it away, when his phone beeped. He was waiting for a report from Ellie as to how her visit to Liv had gone that morning. It had been two days since the big blow up between him and Liv. He was finding it hard to concentrate on anything, although meeting with his friend in Bridport that morning and knowing Jim Wright was out of the way, at least for a while, helped. He printed the document he had open on his computer, then closed it and picked up his phone.

 _Meet me outside. Please. -Liv_

His heart felt like it had skipped a beat, though he was sure his pacemaker would have caught it and he'd have felt that. All the same, he suddenly was having a hard time breathing as he jumped up and grabbed his overcoat. He glanced out the window and frowned as he saw the pouring rain, so he reached back into his office and grabbed the umbrella off the coat rack.

Just a few minutes later he was at the entrance to the station and popped open then umbrella, squinting his eyes to see Liv standing at the bottom of the stairs in the pouring rain, soaking wet, with no umbrella.

He ran up, and as he came close, he made sure the umbrella covered them both, and saw her red-rimmed eyes. Though you couldn't tell what was tears and what was rain as her whole body was soaking wet.

"Liv, what are you doing out here in the pouring rain?!" he choked out as he stepped even closer, even under the circumstances, even though he didn't know how this conversation was going to go, he was just happy to be in her presence again.

She took a deep breath that was somewhere between a sob and a gasp, before finally speaking quietly, "I love you, too."

"What?" His brain wasn't sure if he was hearing correctly with the rain pouring down and cars going by, wet tires splashing on the wet pavement.

"I love you, too!" she said louder. "You said—the last thing you said to me before I ran away the other night was that you loved me. And—if I haven't screwed things up too badly, hell, even if I have—I just want you to know—I do—I do love you."

"Liv I—" he started to speak, but she interrupted.

"No, please—let me keep going—I've got to say this. I—I've never known real love—other than that of family and friends—not—" She slowly raised her hand and placed it over his heart and something about the gentle touch made him gasp. "Not this kind of love. And when I met you, I found you absolutely astounding, beneath all the rough exterior you had built up over time from all the hell you'd been through, I saw such an amazing man. But I was so busy trying to help you learn to soften up, I had forgotten the scar tissue over my own heart. You covered up your scars with a rough, grumpy exterior. I guess I covered mine up with a fake happiness that only really went so deep. You were right—Ellie was right—I'm not used to having that kind of care, that kind of love—I'm used to taking care of myself, especially when it comes to Jim Wright. But Alec, I love you—I do—and I want to learn to let you take care of me, to let you protect me."

Alec made quick work of pulling her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her, one hand still gripping the umbrella tight to keep it over them, the other holding her head to his chest. He pressed a kiss into her wet hair, then rested his cheek there. "Jim Wright won't bother you again, and if he ever does, he'll really regret it. The first step in you letting me protect you – I want you to let me help you file a non-molestation order, okay?" She nodded, and he continued to hold her there, in the rain, till she was ready for the next step.

* * *

 _ ***Present Day***_

*3:00pm*

"Mr. Barrett, it's good to see you again." Alec Hardy stood and shook the older man's hand.

"You too, Alec. Has my Ellie been 'round to see you yet this afternoon?" Dave Barrett asked.

Alec shook his head. "Not today, she's busy tracking down Jim Wright."

Dave Barrett frowned. "Ah, I heard about that." He turned his attention to Liv, but the question was obviously directed to Alec. "How's our girl doing today?"

Alec's hands moved to his hips as he looked down at Oliva as well. "The doctor came by just a moment ago. Warned me again that she may wake up without her memories."

Dave looked concerned but questioningly at Alec. "And how do you feel about that, son?"

Alec looked at the older man. "I think it doesn't matter if she remembers me or not. I'll still love her and take care of her."

* * *

 _ ***Flashback – Month 4 of Alec and Liv, continued***_

Alec and Ellie both thought Liv should take another night off from singing at the pub, but after an emotionally exhausting two days, she insisted that singing would help her. So, Ellie arranged for her father to watch the boys, and she and Alec made their way to the pub to watch that night.

"Ellie." Alec sipped from his pint and then continued, "I can't thank you enough for helping Liv get through this."

"Well, she was my friend before she was your girlfriend, so of course I was going to try and help as much as I could." Ellie responded.

"I know that. But still, for my part—thank you." He looked his partner in the eye, and she could see he was truly grateful.

"Well, thank _you_ for doing your best to protect her from Jim. Here's to hoping he keeps his dirtbag self in Bridport and far away from Broadchurch." She raised her own pint and he nodded and tapped his mug against it.

Liv came in a few minutes later. She was running a little late, so as she came past their table she landed a quick kiss on Alec's cheek before pulling off her jacket and scarf, leaving them at the table with them before moving up to the stage.

 _Liv's Set for the night:_

 _Brink of Destruction – Sarah McLachlan_

 _Another Life – Ingrid Michaelson_

 _What's It Gonna Take – Sarah McLachlan_

 _Fumbling Towards Ecstasy – Sarah McLachlan_


	12. Chapter 12: Post-Trauma Day Five

**Post-Trauma Day 5**

Alec Hardy came in to Liv's hospital room at 7am, on high alert for the possible presence of Jim Wright in the vicinity. According to the police surveillance team in Bridport, he still hadn't shown up at his home, and Alec had a feeling he was still hiding out in the vicinity of Broadchurch. On one hand, he hoped he had disappeared and would never come back, but on the other hand, he wanted him to make a stupid mistake and show up so he would be caught and get punished for his crimes. It was the only way he felt that he, and especially Liv, would have any peace of mind. Honestly, he wanted to make Jim Wright pay for what he had done to Liv himself. His fists clenched at the thought, but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath—all that would do is get himself in trouble—and if there was one thing he learned from Joe Miller's trial, it was to stay clean and above board.

He smiled as he looked down on Liv. After five days, the doctors were pleased with the results of testing Liv's ability to breathe on her own. The tube had been removed and she was off the ventilator. All that remained was a smaller feeding tube. There was still some bruising and swelling on her face, but she looked so much more like normal that he couldn't help but feel a surge of hope.

* * *

 ** _*Flashback – Month Five of Alec and Liv*_**

Olivia MacDonald growled and buried her face in her hands, elbows on either side of her laptop keyboard. This chapter was not coming easily to her. She took a deep breath and a long drink of water before starting to type again. She was typing away, having finally hit a groove, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" she yelled.

She heard the door creak open and close shut again, noises in the kitchen, then footsteps coming towards her. "You shouldn't let just anyone walk in. What if it hadn't been me?" Alec said as he leaned over, resting his hands on her shoulders, and kissing the top of her head.

She wasn't listening – she was too focused on the paragraph she had just tried to write. It was horrible. Again. Another growl escaped her, this one louder, and her hand slammed down on the table. "This is ridiculous! I couldn't write a letter right now if I tried, much less a bloody mystery novel! What the hell is wrong with me?!"

Alec's eyes went wide and he looked down on the woman in front of him. He released his hands from her shoulders, keeping them open as he backed a few steps away slowly. It's one of _those_ days, he thought to himself. He sighed and moved to plop down on the sofa that was a few feet away from her desk. " _Exhaustion_ maybe? You're overworking yourself. It's only been a few weeks since your ex was nosing around, and since then you've thrown yourself into every bit of work you can get. You've taken on another shift at the pub, you're visiting your publisher in London two days a week, or you're in here with your fingers stuck to those laptop keys. And they say _I'm_ a workaholic!"

She frowned. "Speaking of which, what are you doing here? You're usually at the station by now." She sighed and rubbed her hands over her face, then leaned against them, her elbows propped on the desk again.

"It's Saturday," he said, as if that was enough explanation.

"Yeah?" she said, not following his train of thought, head still buried in her hands.

He sighed again. "I told you I was taking Saturday off so we could take Daisy shopping. You promised _her_ you'd be there to help her pick out her dress for the prom. You promised _me_ you wouldn't leave me to do it alone. And I promised _Tess_ she'd have a dress that was fashionable but decent. If it were up to me she'd be covered from head to toe and not show an inch of skin. You have _got_ to be there to help me, Liv."

Liv groaned into her hands. "Ugh, I forgot that was today."

"Yes," Alec said with a light tone. "I figured that out when I came in to you growling at your computer."

"I knew it was you, by the way. You always knock the same way." She spun the chair around and smiled apologetically at him, only then noticing the vase of flowers sitting on the coffee table. Her apologetic look only intensified. "You brought me flowers."

"Aye, that I did. Guess my intuition is still good for something. I thought you might be needing a pick me up after your busy week." He turned his gaze from her to the empty spot beside him on the sofa, then back to her, motioning her over with his head. "Come here," he said softly.

She sighed and arose from the chair, moving the few feet necessary to plop down next to him on the sofa. He lifted his arm and she nestled herself into his side, resting her head against his chest. "You're too good to me. You're turning into a softy, Alec Hardy."

"Hmm, yes, well—there's a red-headed Scottish lass who has that effect on me." He gently squeezed her against him. "But she needs to go easy on herself, I worry about her." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head again. She nodded into his chest and sat there quietly a minute.

"I should go get ready. I'm _really_ sorry I forgot about our date with Daisy." She sighed again, disappointed in herself.

"It's alright. I came 'round early to get you, just in case. She'll never know you've forgotten." She smiled and got up, stretching as she started to step away, but he tugged on her t-shirt. "And now I know what became of my shirt."

She looked down and grinned. His Scottish football t-shirt had become one of her favorite night shirts, and she frequently lounged around in it and pajama bottoms. She shrugged, the grin not leaving her face, and continued to move away towards the bedroom. "Maybe one day you'll get it back." She made it to the bedroom door by then. "I'll be out in just a few."

* * *

 ** _*Present Day*_**

"Sir, I'm just going to excuse myself a moment. I'll be back shortly." Alec looked up to see the uniformed officer with his head in the doorway.

"Not a problem, I'm not going anywhere." Alec said.

Alec was on the last chapter of Liv's book. He was pleasantly surprised by the story and had honestly enjoyed it. He had read a couple pages when he heard a nurse speak up from the desk that sat in the middle of all the ICU rooms.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I help you? Sir?" the nurse called out, loud enough that Alec heard it. Something about her tone made him look up from his book.

There, standing in the hall, was a recognizable face. The man was standing about five feet away from the door, but peered in at Liv and Alec from where he stood. Down his face were several very noticeable scratches. It was Jim Wright.

Alec jumped to his feet and at his movement the man turned and quickly began running, Alec making chase. As soon as his feet entered the hallway, Alec turned to the nurse. "Call the police, make them aware of the situation. Tell them Jim Wright has been located and an officer is in pursuit."

Alec ran out the ICU doors, by then about 50 yards from the criminal. He ran as fast as he could, thankful in that moment for his pacemaker, and that he had begun exercising and even running, to get healthy again. He rounded a corner after the man just as the police officer came out the door of the toilet. He immediately determined what was going on and began running with Alec.

Call it fate, or divine intervention, but a nurse wheeled a cart of bedpans out of a room just in time to catch Jim off guard and he tripped, falling to the floor. At that moment, Alec pushed himself hard and began running faster. The officer was right on his heels. At the same time they both caught up with Jim, who was trying to get back up on his feet. They each grabbed an arm.

"I'll allow you the honor, sir." The officer handed Alec his handcuffs.

"It'd be a pleasure, Dunham." Alec said as he attempted to catch his breath. A small smirk appeared on his face, as he snapped the cuffs on. "Jim Wright, I am placing you under arrest on suspicion of violation of a non-molestation order, planned commercial robbery, and attempted murder. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

Alec and Officer Dunham escorted the man downstairs to the main hospital entrance where a police car was pulling up, along with Ellie Miller. Officer Wright placed the man into the police car while Alec stepped away to speak to Ellie as she hopped out of her car. She kept a frown on her face till the police car drove away, then a grin spread on her face. "You got him."

"I did," he stated, the relief beginning to wash over him, a small smile came on his face.

"I bet that felt good." She continued to grin.

"It did." His smile grew wider. "Now, it's your turn to enjoy the questioning. Who's going in with you? I know I don't have to remind you to keep it above board—but do. Neither of us wants this to go south when it gets to court."

"DC Hartford will be with me in the interview room," Ellie answered his question. "And yes, I'll behave. No matter what I'd _like_ to do to him, I won't deny Liv the pleasure of knowing he's rotting in jail instead of out there somewhere."

Alec looked at her with sad eyes. They both still dealt with the guilt of feeling like it was their own poor decisions that left Ellie's ex-husband walking the streets. He sighed and moved their conversation along. "I'll go ahead and have the CCTV footage pulled for the ICU and hallways, and the entire route out to here. NO chance of the defense saying there was mistreatment during the arrest. We've got it all on tape thanks to full video coverage of public areas in the hospital." Ellie nodded in response as they watched the police car drive away, then Alec continued, "I wish I could be there."

"Not that I don't trust your professionalism, Alec, but I don't want to have to pull two grown men apart. It's better for you to be here. You stay here and take care of our girl." She gave a small smile and paused a moment before quietly broaching the next question. "Do you think she'll wake up?"

"I have to. All her scans look good. The damage wasn't too severe. I can't let myself think otherwise. I hope it will be soon. It's so strange to have her so close, but miss her so much."


	13. Chapter 13: Post-Trauma Day Six

**Chapter 13 – Post Trauma-Day Six**

"The nurses are allowing me to continue extended visiting privileges. I suppose they think we've earned it after yesterday's excitement." Alec sighed and rubbed Liv's hand gently. "You'll be so proud of Ellie. CS Jenkinson says she handled the interview with Jim 'exceedingly well given the circumstances.' I promise you that none of us are going to do anything to screw this up, darlin'. We're going to make sure you get to see him rot in jail for what he's done to you." He paused, his eyes slipping shut a moment. The exhaustion from the past few days: mental, emotional, and physical was catching back up with him. He lifted her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback – Month 6 of Alec and Liv***_

"So, you must be the infamous Olivia MacDonald that Daisy has told me so much about." Tess Henchard looked the woman over.

"Aye, that'd be me. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tess. Please, call me Liv—all my friends do." Liv smiled and held her hand out to the woman.

Tess forced a strained smile as she shook Liv's hand. "And you'd like to consider _me_ a friend?"

Alec stood in the kitchen, hands pressed on the counter as he leaned over with his face hung down. He was not at all thrilled with the idea of Tess being here tonight, but Daisy had wanted both women there to see her off to the prom. They only had another half hour and the Latimer's would be there to pick up Chloe and Daisy and drive them to the dance.

"I'd like very much not to consider you an enemy, Tess. If not friends, then at the very least we can be on friendly terms. For Alec's sake, and especially for Daisy's. We all want what is best for Daisy." Liv spoke calmly. She had been thinking about and considering this meeting for a long time, before she even knew when it would actually happen. What Alec hadn't told her, Ellie had—enough to know that Tess Henchard could be a strong ally or a volatile enemy.

"And you think that _you_ galivanting around with her father is what is best for her?" Tess was quick to snap back.

Liv sighed. Tess was not going to make this easy. "You don't think that her father being happy is good for her? You are Daisy's mother, and I would never want anything but a good relationship for the two of you. But you know by now, I know everything that happened. You have no right to keep Alec from happiness—with his daughter, or with another woman."

"No, but if someone is going to be _sleeping_ with her father, in the room next door, that is my business," Tess said quickly, her words dripping with attitude.

Liv frowned, and for a moment within her eyes flamed a particularly Scottish type of anger, but she grew quiet, though stern, with her reply, not wanting to be overheard by the girls down the hall. "I believe you've made an incorrect assumption, Tess. _You_ need to take a step back. I've barely seen what the inside of Alec Hardy's bedroom _looks_ like, let alone been having hot _sex_ with him with your daughter in the room next door. Believe it or not, Tess, not _all_ relationships are built around sex. Sometimes they're built around friendship, love, and _trust._ And even if we _were_ , to think that Alec wouldn't have enough sense to be discreet with his daughter around is appalling. Perhaps you're mixing up his relationships with some of your own."

Tess's expression went through a variety of expressions, from angry to mortified to ashamed within moments. But she spoke no further.

About that time, Alec finally had gained the courage to come back into the living room and brought with him two glasses of wine that he handed to both the women. Tess had stopped talking the moment he walked into sight, and he glanced between the two women. He recognized the look in Liv's eyes, but he wasn't sure he had _ever_ seen the look on Tess's face. He decided it might be best for him to move the conversation to what surely would be safer ground. "The girls still haven't come out yet?"

"No doubt still fixing up their make-up and hair. Daisy refused to let me help her, she insisted that she and Chloe had it under control." Tess said, glancing down at her glass of wine then back up to Liv, reluctantly. "I assumed she was having you help her."

Liv gave the woman a small smile, glad they were moving on. "That would have been a disaster. I've hardly ever worn makeup, and I'm not great with doing up my own hair let along anyone else's. No, Daisy and Chloe have been planning for months how they were going to do their hair—looking at magazines and practicing on each other," Liv explained.

"You must have made all the other girls in school terribly jealous, not having to wear makeup and still looking so good. It's easy to see why Alec finds you attractive." Tess said with an _almost_ friendly tone. Alec coughed and almost choked on his glass of water.

"Well, I never went to any dance or discos, none of that. My father wouldn't allow it, then once he was gone, my mother was too sick. My girlfriends all went as a group, just like Chloe, Daisy, and their girlfriends are tonight. But I was never able to join them." Liv shook her head as she explained.

"That's a bit of a sad tale—Daisy had told me a bit about your childhood, but—" Tess had started, but stopped when they heard the door to Daisy's room open down the hall.

"Ah, here's my girl!" Alec beamed as Daisy came out first, with Chloe following. They spent the next few minutes taking pictures from their phones, and Liv's digital camera. Soon the Latimers were there to pick up the girls and they said their goodbyes to the girls from the front patio. Daisy carried along her overnight bag, as she was sleeping over at Chloe's after the dance.

After they were gone, Alec had gone back in to take their drink glasses back, when Tess turned to Liv. "I'm not used to seeing Alec so happy and it's been a bit—shocking. But you do seem—nice. And I appreciate that you are encouraging Daisy to keep me a part of her life even though she is living with Alec now. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Despite all that's happened between you and Alec, Tess, and the mistakes you made then—you are her mother. The past is the past. Daisy spent enough time feeling like she only had one parent. Unless you prove yourself to be an unfit parent, I would never encourage her to be anything but as involved with you as she can be."

Tess nodded and the two women looked down the hill to the waterfront for a bit before Tess looked at her watch. "I need to be going." She then glanced towards the house and back at Liv. "I think he's afraid to come back out."

Liv grinned. "Yeah, you're probably right about that. I need to head in to get my things. Alec's taking me home now—I have to be up early to catch a train to London for the week. I've got to do some publicity nonsense for a new paperback version of my book. Wait here and I'll send Alec out. Despite the turn our conversation took, Tess, I'm glad we were able to meet." Liv smiled at the other woman and headed inside.

* * *

 _ ***Present Day***_

"Hello, Alec."

Alec looked up, surprised at the voice he heard, and the face that went with it. "Tess? What are you doing here?"

"Daisy called and told me what happened. I came as soon as I could get away from work to see how you were both doing." Tess Henchard stepped in from the doorway to come to the opposite side of the bed. "Bloody hell, he really did a number on her, didn't he?"

"Aye," Alec said with a sigh as he nodded. "But we got him. He won't be bothering her ever again."

"I brought you lunch," she said as she handed over the bag she had brought in with her.

Alec couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Why does everyone bring food for me when they come?"

"Because everyone who knows you knows that you'd go days without eating if the food wasn't sitting in front of your face." Tess replied.

He shrugged and accepted the bag. "Well, thank you."

"By God, she has been good for you. Accepting a gift and saying thank you." Tess smirked, Alec scowled.

"Why _are_ you here, Tess?" Alec's eyebrows furrowed.

"Consider this an offer of friendship and good will." She held her hands up in a placating gesture. "I won't stay long, but I do want to ask you one more thing."

Alec's eyebrow shot up. "What's that?"

"When she wakes up—are you going to ask her to marry you?" Tess asked. "Please tell me you are."

Alec looked quickly at Liv then back at her and whispered, "I can't believe you are asking me that—here—and-now." He got up and grabbed Tess by the arm, pulling her into the hall.

"Stop avoiding the question, Alec," she said sympathetically, her eyes matching her tone. "She's good for you. Don't let her get away."

He looked back at her, with a serious expression. "I don't intend to. But we don't even know when she'll wake up, and if she'll remember me when she does."

* * *

 _ ***Flashback – Month 6 of Alec and Liv***_

Alec stood close to Liv as she leaned against the wall in the entryway of her flat, taking both her hands in his. He had walked her up and ensured she made it inside, and now he was supposed to say goodbye.

"You really have to go for an entire week?" he grumbled, then sighed and leaned his head down, bumping his forehead against hers. "What am I going to do without you here a full seven days?"

Liv smiled up at him. "Well, let's see. You're going to bury yourself in your work, take Daisy out for lunch every day, the two of you will have dinner with Ellie and the boys on Tuesday night, on Friday night there's the picnic at the Latimer's. And most likely, you're going to slip back into your brooding, grumpy, ways." She sighed dramatically. "It's going to take months for me to undo the damage done by one week away." She grinned up at him.

"See, now? Is it worth all that trouble?" Alec returned her smile. "Can't you just tell your publisher—"

" _No_ , I cannot just _tell_ my publisher _anything_ if I want my book to continue to be successful, and for the next one to do as well. You know this is important to me." She ran her hands up and down the front of his chest, and saw his sad eyes. "Just like _you_ are important to me. But this was part of the agreement of our relationship, right? Our work is important to us. Sometimes your work requires you to practically disappear for _days_ on an investigation. This is what is required of my work." She leaned in and gave him a long, slow kiss, then pulled back. "It won't be so bad. I'll miss you terribly, too. But we'll talk as often as you like, and Daisy can teach you how to video chat using that app on your phone."

"Only for you and my daughter would I learn to _Skype_ ," he grumbled again.

She smirked. "Aw, you really do love me."

He looked down sweetly at her, his eyes turning serious. "Aye, I certainly do."


	14. Chapter 14: Post-Trauma Day Seven

_***Flashback – Month Seven***_

"Auntie Liv, can I ask you a question?" said Tom from where he sat next to her on the floor, playing video games together.

"Of course, Tommy boy, what is it?" Liv said, her eyes not glancing away from the screen.

He rolled his eyes. "Well first, can you _please_ stop calling me Tommy boy? But that's not the question I wanted to ask."

"Nope, never will. On your wedding day, one day, I plan on calling you Tommy boy. But what's your question?"

"Do you love Hardy?" Tom asked.

Liv's eyebrow went up, but she wasn't able to answer the question before there was a knock at the door. Liv paused the game from her controller and hopped up, jogging to the door. She opened it to find David, Ellie's father, on the other side.

"What's up, Dad? I thought you were out with your friends tonight? It's why Ellie asked me to watch the boys."

"Liv, sweetie—Ellie called me and asked me to come over. She said you should get to the hospital. Hardy's been stabbed," David said as he came into the house.

"What!?" She quickly turned in a circle, trying to gather her thoughts enough to think about what to do next. She grabbed her keys, jacket, and purse. "Um, Fred's already in bed, Tom's allowed to stay up another half hour before bed. I'll, um, I just—"

"Go, sweetie—go on," David said and ushered her out the door quickly.

* * *

"Jesus, Ellie—you could have given your father a bit more information—" Liv panted as she entered the A&E room, relieved to see Alec sitting on the edge of a bed, his whole lower torso being wrapped in gauze. She came up quickly, standing beside the nurse. "Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes focusing quickly between the gauze and his face.

Alec growled out a response, "I told her not to call you. I'm fine."

"DI Hardy was lucky," the nurse commented. "Had the knife struck an inch higher, there wouldn't have been much use for his pacemaker anymore."

"Alec! What happened!?" Liv sat down gently on the bed by him and ran one hand through his hair while the other clasped his hand.

"We were chasing a suspect," Alec started to explain, but stopped with a grunt and the nurse pulled the gauze tight on her last time around.

" _He_ was chasing on foot, _I_ had the car. But Alec caught up to him down an alley before I could get there. By the time I arrived, Alec was down in a pool of blood. Uniform caught up with the assailant and arrested him," Ellie finished the story.

The nurse had finished and left to get Alec's paperwork. Alec was trying to get his shirt back on, unsuccessfully due to the pain of moving and twisting his body. "Come here, you twit—let me help you." Liv sighed and took the shirt from him, holding it out for him to put one arm, then the other, into. She then buttoned it for him as he sat with shoulders slumped forward.

He sighed and fiddled with the hem of her jumper as she worked at the buttons, mumbling towards her, "Thank you for coming."

* * *

 _ ***Present Day***_

Alec stood from his chair, still feeling the pull of the scar building up around the knife wound he had received just a little over a month prior. He slowly walked to the window and gazed out a few minutes before walking back to the bedside and sitting down in the chair with a sigh.

He reached out for her hand, slipping his fingers between her own as he had multiple times every day now for seven days. "I hope you _can_ hear me, Liv. I miss you desperately, darlin'. It's definitely worse than when you went to London. Worse than when I'm buried in work for days on end. You're here, but you're not, and it feels like torture. Please wake up for me, love. Let me so those beautiful eyes and hear your voice again." He paused, staring at her, hoping that maybe she would actually do what he had asked. But there was nothing, no sign of recognition, but then he saw out of the corner of his eye a blip on the EEG machine. It had been a steady stream of low brain activity, some low spikes when music was being played, but when he had spoke to her that time, it had hopped up more than he had seen in days.

"Liv, can you hear me? It's me, Alec. Can you hear me love?" He squeezed her hand and another spike went up on the machine.

Alec quickly called the nurse in. The nurse said it _was_ an encouraging sign, but that it could be her dreaming, or just a blip—but Alec felt more hope than he had in days.

* * *

"I'm here to check on you," Liv said as Alec weakly slid the door open.

"You don't have to do that. I can manage. The nurse was just by to change the bandages," Alec mumbled, but turned and walked towards the kitchen, allowing her entrance. She closed the door behind her and followed to find him putting on a kettle of water. She saw his hand tremble as the strength to hold up the full kettle pulled at the muscles in his torso.

"Right," she said slowly. "You can manage. And tell me, Alec Hardy, if I were the one in your situation, would you have even left me home alone?"

He cleared his throat as he mulled over the question. "Hmm, probably not," he said as he approached and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting them loosely rest on her hips.

"Well then, stop complaining," she said before leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss.

* * *

 _ ***Present Day***_

The rest of the night, Alec noted that there seemed to be more brain activity than he had seen since the entire time she had been in the hospital. It was as if she was slowly waking up. He played her favorite songs, whispered in her ear, even sang quietly to her when he knew no one else could hear. He was hesitant to leave that night, feeling as if he should be there to keep her company now more than ever. The nurses let him stay an hour later, but eventually shooed him out with the promise that they would check on her more frequently and that he would receive a call if there were any significant changes.


	15. Chapter 15: Post-Trauma Day Eight

_***Present Day***_

Alec came quickly into the hospital room, his trench coat billowing out behind him. His hair was wet from the rain and he shook his head, running a hand through the hair to try and dry it a bit.

He had a bag in his hand which he set down and began pulling items out of. First, a bundle of dried lavender which he set on the rolling table on the opposite side of the bed from his chair. Lavender was her favorite smell. He pulled the iPod out and turned on the music, low enough not to disturb anyone outside their room.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback-Month Eight of Alec & Liv-Just a few weeks before***_

Daisy laid back on the sofa in Liv's living room, flipping through pages of the author's manuscript. Liv had been watching her for a while, an amused expression on her face—the teenager hadn't moved a muscle, except to flip the pages, in almost two hours.

Liv had asked Alec for permission to pick up Daisy after school and have her over for some 'girl time' and to have her read over the first ten chapters of her new book.

Finally, Daisy finished the last page and let the thick stack of papers drop onto her lap. "Oh my god, Liv, that was _amazing_! I have to know what happens next!"

Liv grinned and spun around in her chair, stopping to face her laptop and clicking the tick box on her to do list. Yes, she had hoped to have Daisy Hardy's approval of the first section of her book before she sent it on to the publisher. She knew from prior discussions with Daisy that she was a well read teenager, had been impressed by her knowledge, and knew she was a good judge of a book's worth. She stopped a moment and spun back around, a critical eye looking at the girl on her sofa. "You're sure? You're not just saying that because I'm your dad's girlfriend?"

"Are you kidding me?" Daisy sat up on the sofa. "I wouldn't care if you were already married to my dad, I'm not going to lie about something like this. It's brilliant, Liv!" Liv blushed, not so much about the compliment, but regarding the idea of being married to Alec Hardy. Daisy noticed the reaction, and after a moment, she turned, allowing her legs to slide off the sofa and her feet touched the floor. She slipped the stack of paper onto the coffee table and leaned back, keeping a close eye on Liv. "Would you?"

"Would I what?" Liv asked, trying not to follow the conversation where she thought it was going.

"You know—would you marry my dad?" Daisy asked again, more directly.

Liv sighed, running a hand over her face before crossing her arms over her chest. "I love your father very much, Daisy. But—I'm not sure that he's ready for that sort of commitment—or if it's even what he wants."

Daisy sat forward now, elbows leaning on her knees, hands cupping her chin. "I didn't ask about my _dad_ – I asked about _you._ "

Liv was in a stare down with the teenager, unsure of what to say. She sighed and stood up, taking an empty glass towards the kitchen. "Yes."

"Yes?" Daisy repeated, in question.

"Yes, I _would_ marry your father." She came back and sat on the sofa next to the girl. "But, Daisy, please don't try to push your dad into anything. We've both been through our own hell in relationships. I'm here to love him in whatever way he needs. I expect nothing from him." Just at that moment, the doorbell rang. "That's your dad, here to take us out to dinner. Promise me you won't tell him?"

* * *

 _ ***Present Day***_

Alec sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Liv's hand. "Daisy is about to bust down the doors of the hospital if I don't let her come see you soon. Especially when I told her last night that I think you might be waking up soon. I just wish I had some sign."

As if on cue, he suddenly felt her hand twitch within his. He jerked his hands away, as if they had been burnt, but then quickly regained his composure and took her hand back. "Liv, darlin', can you do that again? Do you hear me?"

This time, he felt and saw her fingers clench around his for a moment. He looked up to her face in time to see her eyes darting behind her eyelids and her lip trembling.

"Olivia—Liv—it's me, it's Alec. Darlin' can you open your eyes?" He leaned in, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

And then, he saw them, the same beautiful blue-green eyes that had captured him the first time he had seen them at the pub eight months before. Olivia MacDonald woke up. She looked directly at him, squeezing his hand.

"A-a-Alec," she croaked out in a whisper.

It was all it took for Alec to break down in a sob. Liv was finally awake, and she remembered him.


	16. Chapter 16: Awake!

Alec shouted, "Nurse!" then looked back down, a huge smile across his face, even though tears were streaming down. "Oh, you're beautiful, you know that? And you're awake. Thank God you're awake," he said, repeatedly kissing her hand between words.

"How—how long?" she gasped out, then started coughing.

"Eight days," as he spoke this time he heard a gasp behind him from one of the nurses, who quickly came close and started checking Liv over.

Liv weakly tried to fight off the nurse as she flashed a light into her eyes. "Alec—Alec, it was Jim—"

"Sssh, calm down, love. We already got him. You're safe and he's locked up now."

* * *

Several hours later, Liv's bed had been adjusted so that she was sitting up more. The feeding tube had been removed and she had drunk some water, much to the delight of her nurse. Alec sat on the edge of the bed facing her, and her hand rested on his bent knee. She was still quite groggy, because of pain medication, but was lucid enough to converse with him.

"So you—you tackled him?" She grinned.

"Aye, he was already down after tripping over a trolley of bedpans," he chuckled out the last part of the answer. "But I wanted to be sure he didn't get any farther."

"Liv!" Daisy exclaimed as she rushed into the room. Alec stood right in time for his daughter to swoop in and sit in his place on the bed, leaning in to hug the woman as best she could.

"Woah, gentle there, darlin'," Alec said to his daughter. "She's still in quite a delicate state."

Daisy shifted to try and not lean too much weight on Liv, but she had broken down, weeping into the woman's shoulder. Liv used her one 'good' arm that was available to her to stroke the girls back. "Oh, there, there, darlin'. It's okay now. I'm okay."

"But Liv, I thought—I thought you might never wake up. And I was so scared. And Dad wouldn't let me see you. And I just prayed and prayed that you'd be okay." Daisy rambled on as she cried into the woman's shoulder.

"Sshh, hush now sweet girl. I _am_ okay. It'll be a long road, but I'll be just fine." Liv sighed, then cringed as she felt a pang of pain in her wrapped shoulder.

"Okay, Daisy, darlin'—I know you've missed Liv, sweetie, but you need to get up now. Liv needs to take her pain medication and let's give Ellie some time with her, okay?"

Daisy nodded and sat up, allowing her father to place his arm around her and escort her away from the bed where he hugged her. Ellie came up and sat in the chair by the bed, smiling at her best friend.

* * *

Two days later, Liv had been moved into a regular room. She would be given a few more days of recovery in the hospital before being released home. There she would receive regular visits from nurses and physical therapists to ensure she continued to recover.

She was scooted over to right side of the bed, Alec sitting to her left on the bed as they chatted. He was continuing to update her on the events of the eight days she had been comatose.

"Tess showed up!?" she said in disbelief.

Alec nodded his head. "Aye, it was as much a shock to me as you."

They sat in silence a few minutes, Alec had her left hand in his, stroking each finger individually for a few moments before speaking again. "I was scared, Liv. More scared than I've ever been before—honestly. When they wheeled you into surgery—I thought—I thought I had lost you."

"But you didn't," she said quietly, head turned towards him to look at him. She was so busy watching his face, she had missed him slipping one hand into his pocket and coming back out. It wasn't till she felt something slip onto her finger that she glanced down and gasped.

"I thought I had lost you without telling you how much you mean to me, Liv. I want to spend the rest of my life reminding you every day how much you mean to me. If you'll have me—" He looked down at the ring, shifting it on her finger a bit to see that it fit perfectly. "It looks good on you." He then looked back up into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh Alec, you amazing man. You really mean it? You really want to spend the rest of your life with _me_?" she said in a whisper.

He nodded. "I've had the ring for weeks. Just couldn't seem to find the right time to ask. If there's one thing I've learned it's that there's no time like the present. So—is that a yes?"

She nodded and smiled wide at him and he leaned over, kissing her deeply for a moment before moving back. "If I could, I'd call Paul Coates in here right now and have him marry us. Sadly, the law won't allow that."

* * *

Four days later, Alec and Ellie walked by the hospital porter as he wheeled Liv's wheelchair out the front doors of the hospital. They were expecting what they found ahead of them, several news station cameras and reporters were huddled in a crowd waiting on their exit.

"Olivia! Liv! Do you have something you'd like to say?" one of the reporters shouted as she approached.

"Yes, I do." She smiled as Alec took over from the porter and wheeled her up to the crowd, Ellie at his side. "Contrary to rumors, and much to the disappointment of my ex-husband, I am still alive and on the mend. It will be some time," she said, slightly lifting her cast-encased arm. "Before I am typing away at my upcoming book. But I'm headed home for some rest and recovery, under the watchful care of my fiancé." She grinned up at Alec, then turned back to the crowd. "Thanks to everyone for their concern and well wishes."

Alec spoke then, "DI Miller will now share with you some information regarding the case. Thank you." He then nodded to Ellie who took over speaking as he rolled Liv away towards the car park where his car was located nearby.


	17. Chapter 17: Recovery

In which both Liv and Alec have some healing and recovery to do after her attack.

* * *

A week after coming home from the hospital, she was wheeled up the pavement by Alec. They stopped in front of the pub. She took a deep breath and felt Alec's hand on her shoulder, gently stroking to help calm her.

"You don't have to go any further if you're not ready," Alec whispered to her, as he knelt down by her side, watching her face closely.

"But I do. I'll never be ready if I keep running away. I need to see this place again in the light of day. For what it was _before_. I won't let him keep taking away my happiness. This place was a part of my happiness and I won't keep running away from it." She took another deep breath and started to wheel herself towards the entrance.

In that moment, Alec Hardy marveled at her strength and determination. There was only one other person he knew that was that strong, and it was the woman they both considered their closest friend—Ellie Miller. "Ellie's father was right," he said aloud, and she stopped in her tracks, turning in confusion.

"Right about what?" she asked as she turned the chair slightly to face him.

"You and Miller—Ellie—you two are stronger than anyone else I've ever met.' He then smirked a bit, lightening the mood. "Also, the most stubborn, but in this case it's a good trait, I s'pose."

She grinned back. "Yes and aren't you lucky—very soon you'll have one of us at home and one of us at work to always keep you out of trouble." She then motioned to the door. "Now come on, you said you'd do this with me."

He quickly was in motion and by her side. "Absolutely."

Alec pushed the door open for her and she wheeled herself through. Upon hearing the door, Jack McEwen looked up from the cash register and gasped. "Bless my soul, Olivia MacDonald!" He ran around the corner of the bar and to her, bending down to gently hug her. After a moment he stood and shook Alec's hand. "And here's the hero, Detective Inspector Hardy! It's good to see you again."

Alec shook his head. "A real hero would have stopped it from happening, Mr. McEwen, but all the same, it's good to see you again too." Alec looked around the place a moment, sizing it up. He didn't see Liv's face quickly turn to him at his statement. "You seem to have put the place back together quite well."

"We've done our best. This week was our first week back open and the support from the community has been overwhelming." Jack turned to smile down at Liv. "Everyone's hoping to see you back soon, Liv. We'd love to hear that beautiful voice of yours again."

"Hopefully soon, Jack. But I've got to take things slow." Liv smiled up at the older man.

"Aye, that she does," Alec agreed

* * *

Later that night, Alec was kneeling by the sofa helping Liv get comfortable with a group of pillows behind her back. She still had casts on both legs and her right arm. She sat so that her left arm was free to move about and reach the water glass and crisps he had brought in for her. The room was dark, except for light coming from the muted TV across the room and a lamp on her desk.

She looked back to the man as he moved to put pillows under her legs, as he had seen the nurse do numerous times before when he was there while she was cared for. The man before her seemed so different than the man she had met that night at McEwen's Pub with Ellie. Almost nine months had passed for them and falling in love had done them both a lot of good. But the statement he had made today to Jack showed he still had a tendency to blame himself for other peoples hurts. In this case, hers.

"Alec," she said quietly.

"Hmm?"" he hummed as he fluffed another pillow and placed it under her left leg. He was down on his knees by the sofa, finding it more comfortable than bending over or squatting down.

"Alec, look at me," she quietly spoke again, and he looked up at her.

"Yes, love?" He smiled at her and moved to sit on the small amount of space left on the edge of the sofa by her hips, so that he could face her.

"Do you blame yourself for me getting hurt?" she asked, point blank, no beating around the bush. It wasn't their style after all.

"You mean attacked—saying you 'got hurt' makes it sound like you slipped and fell. That man viciously attacked you, beating you within an inch of your life—quite literally," his tone had quickly changed from the loving tone earlier to dripping with anger and disdain.

Her tone remained quiet and calm and she settled a hand on his face, cupping his cheek and rubbing at his beard with her thumb. "That's not the point—the point is, do you blame yourself?"

He sighed, his shoulders sagging visibly, his elbows moving to rest on his knees, hands wrung together. His dark blue tie hung in the space between his legs. "What makes you ask that?" he grumbled out.

"Earlier—what you said when Jack called you a hero. You are, you know—my hero." She tried to speak the truth into his soul but knew it would take more than a simple statement to get him to believe.

"How could you say that? He hurt you, Liv. He almost killed you," he was trembling as he spoke. She could see his hands shaking even though he grasped them together in attempt to still them. "I was supposed to protect you."

"No," she stated simply.

"No?" he said in confusion, voice still shaky.

"Do you love me, Alec Hardy?" she asked, as if it were an answer itself.

He choked out a rough half chuckle. "I think that's the point here."

"So, we've established that we love each other. So, I expect that from you—love. I expect you to love me. I expect you to occasionally not be an arse and do nice things for me and say nice things to me. I expect you to maybe forgive me when I'm being an arse. We're both quite stubborn and mule-headed, so I expect there to be quite a lot of forgiving between the two of us. I didn't ask you to protect me—" He started to cut her off and she stopped him with a finger on his lips. "I get it—you're a big strong man and you want to protect me. But I didn't hire you to be my bodyguard, I simply want you to love me. You weren't there that night, and my ex-husband went into a frenzy and attacked me."

Alec inhaled sharply thinking about it again.

"You weren't there for me. You know why?" She paused, and he just looked at her, confusion and sadness contorting his face in pain. She stroked his cheek again to try and bring him hope as she continued, "Because you were at home, sleeping. Right where I wanted you. You were resting after having spent several days working on a case, protecting the people of Broadchurch. You had been busy being the best damn cop in Britain, and that's exactly what I want you to be. You _can't_ always be there with me, for me, protecting me."

She paused, and he took in deep ragged breaths, tears beginning to streak down his face. He quickly sniffed and moved to wipe the tears from his cheek. She continued, "What did you do as soon as you got the phone call from Ellie?"

He inhaled again, letting the breath out slowly. "I came."

She nodded. "Yes, you did. You came, and you stayed by my side every moment you were allowed for the next eight days. You talked to me. And when he showed up, you _protected me_ , you chased him, and you caught him."

Alec shrugged. "Wasn't much of a chase. He practically turned himself in."

She raised an eyebrow. "Alec Hardy, how do you think that chase would have gone had you not had your pacemaker surgery?"

Alec's head went back down between his shoulders. "If I'd even had still been alive for it? Not well."

She nodded her head again. "Exactly. Alec, you could have died on that operating table. I thank God every day that you didn't. I thank God that you had the courage to have that surgery. If you hadn't, I may never have met you. Four months ago, when Jim Wright started harassing me again—it could have been much worse. But you saw to it that I was safe. And I'm still safe—Alec, I'm safe. I'm here, I'm alive. And _you_ Alec Hardy are my hero."

Alec caught himself half way through a deep sob. "I almost lost you, Liv—" He leaned over, burying his face in her shoulder. She wrapped her left arm around him and used all her strength to scoot herself as far into the back of the sofa as she could, allowing him room. He twisted around and curled himself against her side, sobs wrenching from his body. She could hear him continuing to whisper as he cried. "Almost lost you—you were almost gone—almost lost you—"

"Ssshhh, I'm here. I'm alive. I'm here. I'm alive," she whispered back to him in response as she stroked his back. Even in a cast, her right arm went to his arm and stroked it. She continued till she realized his breathing had steadied and gone shallow. He had fallen asleep. She smiled and glanced at the clock on the wall. Not exactly how they had planned movie night to go, but she'd rather have his soul whole and healed than watch the daft romance she had planned on making him sit through.

* * *

After six weeks, Liv was finally out of the casts on her leg and wrist. She then began six weeks of rigorous therapy to bring her body back to some semblance of normal. She had insisted that she would not be wheeled down the church aisle in a wheelchair or walk down on crutches.

By week six of therapy, she and Alec had a standing date for a Saturday morning run. He had built himself up to long distances since he began exercising after his surgery, but because of her injuries she could only handle shorter runs, so far. Early every Saturday morning, he would drive to her flat, and from there they'd run around town a bit before coming back to her flat for a cup of tea and a light breakfast. He was quiet on their runs, ignoring anyone they passed by, and she loved driving him crazy by waving, smiling, and saying a bright 'Hello' to each and every person. Usually they'd circle back to her flat where she'd take a shower and prep a healthy breakfast for them both.

One Saturday morning, about three and a half months after leaving the hospital, they were just sitting down when her phone rang. She glanced at the number and her eyebrow raised. "Be right back, it's my physical therapist," she said to Alec before stepping away from the table and towards her desk. "Hello. Yes, hi Jill. Yes, we just got back. Three miles, yes. Every Saturday now." There was a longer pause before she spoke again, "Really? That's amazing—you think so? You're sure? Okay! Well I'll see you in a month then! Bye!"

She was practically bouncing as she came back to the table and sat in her seat with a grin, dishing out fresh cut fruit on each of their plates quietly. After a moment, he finally caved. "Well?"

Liv grinned even wider. "She's released me from our bi-weekly visits! I go back in a month for a check-up! She says my progress is amazing and to keep running and just don't push myself too hard too fast."

He smiled with her then. "That's wonderful, Liv."

She raised her glass of orange juice. "Here's to good health."

He raised his and clinked it against hers. "To good health."


	18. Chapter 18: Under Consideration

Summary: In which Liv is surprised to find that Alec is willing to take certain beliefs under consideration.

A/N: There's been quite a bit of discussion and rewriting of this chapter in order to attempt to make it feel not too OOC for Alec Hardy, and for Brits in general to be discussing religion. I hope to have found somewhat a satisfactory balance in both instances—while still maintaining the story as I wanted it. If this sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, I can promise this is about as deep as I -think- we're going to get into it. From here, it will be lots more fluff.

* * *

Three months after being released from the hospital, Liv MacDonald walked up to the church on a Sunday morning. She held onto the hand of Fred Miller, who was excited to have her back by his side. Ellie, Tom, and Dave Barrett walked behind them.

"Liv, it's wonderful to see you back with us." Paul Coates smiled at her and extended his hand.

Liv smiled back and shook his hand. "It's great to be back, Paul. Thank you so much for all you've done for me, and for Alec, over the past few months. He told me how often you were with him in the hospital."

"No thanks needed, but you are very welcome. Perhaps one day we'll see Alec coming in with you on a Sunday morning," Paul said hopefully.

"Yes well, we'll at least get him here for the wedding in a few more weeks." Liv smiled and walked on in the building as Paul continued to greet parishioners.

Ten minutes later, Paul stood in front of the congregation as they all sang a song from the hymnal together. He saw movement from the back and a smile spread across his face as he saw Alec and Daisy Hardy slipping in the door. Daisy quickly found Chloe Latimer with her family and sat beside the young girl. Alec quietly slipped into the pew next to Liv MacDonald, who stood next to Fred Miller and his mother. Both the women seemed to be just as surprised by his presence as the vicar was.

Once seated for the sermon, Fred Miller hopped up and squeezed himself between his two favorite Scots. Liv grinned down at the boy, then gave a warm smile to Alec before turning back to listen to the vicar.

* * *

After church that afternoon a group had gathered at the Miller's. Alec and Liv stood under the same tree they had stood under a year before, watching the same group playing football.

Liv grinned as she looked over at her fiancé. " _You_ came to church," she said slowly.

"Yes, I did," he said matter-of-factly.

Her eyebrows raised as she turned to face him and she repeated herself, calmly but with a slightly playful smile on her face, " _You_. Came. To. _Church_."

He smirked and turned his attention to her as well. "I think we've established that now."

She rolled her eyes, but put her arm around his waist and stepped close to him. "You surprised me. How can you still be surprising me a year later?"

"Hmm, it has been a year, hasn't it? It was a good surprise, I hope." He smiled, enjoying their closeness and her revelation.

"A _very_ good surprise." She was smiling, but then looked closer and her eyes suddenly showed the seriousness of her next question. "But what brought it on?" she asked quietly, then looked around at the people around them. "We can talk about it later, if you like," she added, wanting to respect her fiancé's privacy.

"Well," he said slowly, moving a bit closer for only her to hear. "We can talk more later—but the short answer is—since your hospital stay, I've been doing some reading, and some thinking—lots of thinking. I'll make no promises about what or how things might change, or if they will." He smiled gently as he looked into the piercing blue green eyes that seemed to be looking into his soul for truth. "But, let's just say—I'm taking certain _things_ under consideration. And—I'd be willing to attend church with you. To hear what the Reverend has to say. I don't know for how long, but I'll give it a go." After a moment of quiet, Liv seemed to accept his answer happily and smiled warmly, leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips. After a moment she pulled back and he let a small smile curve at his lips. "I take it that means you're agreeable?"

"Quite agreeable." She smiled again and took one of his hands in hers. "We've always respected each other's beliefs, and I know we'll continue to do so. I promise, no pressure."

As if given divine timing, Paul Coates approached at that moment. "And how are the happy couple? Alec, it was a pleasure to see you at service today."

"Thank you Reverend," Alec said with a nod.

In a moment of quick thinking, Liv came up with an idea and spoke. "Alec has just said he thought he might be present at church the next two weeks to hear our banns read before the wedding."

"Fantastic," the Reverend responded. "I'll look forward to having you there." With that Paul smiled, nodded, and moved on to chat with Mark and Beth.

Liv was relieved that the vicar hadn't pressed further. After he had moved on, Alec raised an eyebrow at Liv, a small smile tugging at his lips. Liv quirked her face in an apologetic expression. "Sorry," she implored. "I thought it might help, since you had said you'd be coming—that maybe this way Paul wouldn't bother you with a lot of questions because there would be another reason for you to be there. After the wedding, _if_ you decide to continue attending, you can decide what to say. You can always change your mind. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no. It's alright. I understood what you were trying to do. It's just a bit funny, you working to explain away my church attendance to the vicar."

Liv sighed. "I guess it is a bit strange. I just—whatever this is, Alec—I want it to be in your time, in your way—no pressure from me, or anyone else. It's your journey and no one else's business."

Alec smirked. "You protecting my right to question the existence of God?"

" _He_ should be able to handle it, right?" she questioned a bit playfully. She then got a bit more serious and frowned a bit defensively. "And I'll be here to be sure everyone else keeps their nose out."

He put his arm back around her waist. "You're cute when you're protective, you know that? Thank you for giving me time."

"I'll be honest—until today I had no idea there was time that needed to be given. I'm happy you're at least taking it under consideration."


	19. Chapter 19: The Tocher-Gude

Chapter Summary: "The Tocher-Gude" means "the marriage portion" in Scottish Gaelic and is from a poem by Robert Burns (used in this chapter).

Author's Note: I've done lots of research leading up to this chapter regarding Scottish Gaelic/Celtic wedding traditions. I hope you enjoy. If you happen to be Scottish and have more familiarity than I with specific traditions and this seems totally out of touch, then please feel free to let me know. It won't be fully traditional, as I don't think it would be since they've both spent quite a bit of time out of Scotland and are in more contemporary times. I've pulled the traditions, various poems and readings, etc. from multiple resources. I understand also that children as Ring Bearers and Flower Girls isn't necessarily a common tradition (or at least it didn't used to be) in the UK. But I can't resist having wee Fred and Lizzie as a part of the wedding party, so please bear with that part.

* * *

Three weeks later, Liv MacDonald sat in Ellie Miller's house in front of a dressing mirror. Daisy Hardy was helping the woman, soon to be her step-mother, fix her hair. They heard a knocking from downstairs and a few moments later Ellie Miller was escorting Maggie Radcliffe into the bedroom.

"Here we are now, love. The only white heather in Broadchurch, straight from Jocelyn's garden. She's the only one who's been able to get it to grow here." Maggie smiled as she presented a few sprigs of white to the bride.

"Oh Maggie, I can't thank you and Jocelyn enough. Would you place it in my bouquet? It's there, on the bed," Liv said, motioning in the direction without moving her head, which Daisy was busy at work on.

"It'd be my honor. You make a beautiful bride, Liv. And Daisy, you're doing a marvelous job," Maggie said with a smile and a pat on Daisy's arm.

"Thank you, Maggie." Daisy nodded, smiled, and put the finishing touches on her work.

About that time, there was another knocking on the door downstairs and Ellie huffed before heading back that way.

"Alright, loves, I'll leave you be. See you in a bit at the church!" Maggie said as she left the room.

It wasn't long before they heard a shouting from downstairs. "Best man here to deliver a package from the groom!"

"Alright, Mark! Have Ellie bring it up!"

Ellie came back in a moment later carrying a small box. "You know what this is?" she asked.

"I have an idea." Liv grinned as she took the box and slid the top off. She moved the small piece of paper to reveal a silver brooch that resembled two merged hearts.

Ellie gasped, "It's beautiful. What is it?"

Liv spoke quietly as she marveled over the brooch, "It's a Luckenbooth, a Scottish symbol of love."

Daisy whispered, "It was my grandmothers—dad's mum—I never met her." She paused, a weight on her as she looked at the brooch. "My mum refused to wear it on their wedding day, she told my dad it was silly. He showed it to me before and told me the story."

Liv stood up, holding the brooch and paper tight in her hand as she pulled Daisy in to hug her close. "I can't thank you enough, Daisy, for being here."

"I'm glad my Dad is happy. And especially glad it's with you." The young girl blushed a bit at being honest.

"Alright now, you and El leave me for a bit. I'd like some time alone before we leave."

Ellie smiled and ushered Daisy out of the room. After they had left, Liv sat back down in the chair facing the mirror and looked at herself a moment, taking a deep breath, then opening her hand back up to examine the brooch again. She set the paper on her lap long enough to pin the brooch just below the left strap of her wedding dress, close to her heart. Her hand traced back over it once more before she then took the paper back up and unfolded it, knowing it would be a treasure itself.

She smiled immediately as she began reading the words, written in Alec's handwriting.

* * *

 _Ithers seek they ken na what,  
Features, carriage, and a' that;  
Gie me love in her I court,  
Love to love maks a' the sport._

 _Let love sparkle in her e'e;  
Let her lo'e nae man but me;  
That's the tocher-gude I prize,  
There the luver's treasure lies.  
(Robert Burns)_

 _My dearest Liv,_

 _Has the moment finally come? Have we both been granted the happiness, the love, we thought would never be ours again? To know that soon I'll be wed to you, it leaves me with a feeling I'm not sure I've ever had before. I can scarcely believe it. But know this: I love you, and nothing will keep me from my "prize" – soon, you will be my wife._

 _I love you not only for what you are,  
But for what I am when I am with you.  
I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself,  
But for what you are making of me.  
I love you for the part of me that you bring out;  
I love you.  
For putting your hand into my heaped-up heart  
And passing over all the foolish, weak things  
That you can't help dimly seeing there,  
And for drawing out into the light  
All the beautiful belongings  
That no one else had looked  
Quite far enough to find.  
(Roy Croft)_

* * *

Upon finishing, Liv gripped the paper tight to her chest, then smiled as she folded it and slipped it into her bra, over her heart where it would remain till her husband could find it later.

She stood and moved towards Ellie's bed to pick up her bouquet that lay there. She then took another look in the mirror, smoothing out her dress as she thought over the coming wedding ceremony and celebrations.

Both being proud of their heritage, they had decided to honor it with several Scottish wedding traditions. Liv was especially insistent since Alec hadn't gotten to honor his Scottish heritage _at all_ in his wedding to Tess. Even now, the thought made her blood boil. But, her mood turned quickly as the first tradition was about to occur. She could hear the bagpipe player from upstairs.

"Oi! Liv, I can see them coming! You better hurry it up!" Ellie Miller yelled from downstairs.

Liv grinned wide as she pulled up on her dress, raising it's hem so that she could walk easier to get down the stairs. "I'm coming, I'm coming! I don't think they'll be having the wedding without me!" she said as she came down the stairs.

Beth gasped from where she stood next to Ellie. "Oh, Liv, you look gorgeous!"

Liv smiled as she looked at Beth and Ellie standing side by side in emerald green dresses. Daisy's matched theirs, with Chloe and Lizzie wearing a slightly different style, but the same color. Ellie was, of course, her maid of honor, with Daisy and Beth as her bridesmaids. Lizzie would be the flower girl, but it was decided that she and Fred might need an escort with their ease of distraction, so Chloe would walk with them down the aisle.

There was a knock at the door, which Ellie answered. Liv looked down the hall to see Mark Latimer there, a smile on his face. "Hello ladies, I believe it is my pleasure to escort the bride to the church on this fine day." Liv smiled at the man who had become as close to a good friend to Alec Hardy as he had ever had. It was hard for Alec to make friends, but in the time he had begun spending with the Miller's and Latimer's, especially since he began dating Liv, Mark had become someone even Alec knew he could rely on. And in truth, being a friend to Alec had been part of what gave Mark the direction he needed when he was drowning in his own despair. Alec knew all about despair, and secretly Liv knew the men had discussed such things when no one else was around. Liv had known Beth and Mark almost as long as she had known Ellie, so it had thrilled her when Alec told her he had decided to ask Mark to be his best man, with Tom Miller and Dave Barrett as his groomsmen, and wee Fred as their ring bearer. To her, it was perfection, being surrounded by those she loved most.

Her smile grew even wider as she saw beyond Mark out to the street where the object of her love and affection stood. Alec Hardy, in full Scottish dress kilt and attire, stood waiting, as patiently as could be expected from a soon-to-be-groom. He spotted her at the same time she did him and they smiled sweetly at each other.

Mark stood to the side, allowing the other ladies to walk through, with Liv bringing up the rear. He held his arm out and she looped hers around it, taking a moment to stop, and look down as she stepped out the door with her right foot first. She smiled and looked back up at her escort as she closed and latched the door behind them.

"A pleasure to see you on this fine day, Mark. I was wondering, would you mind escorting me to the church? I understand there's a lonely Scottish man headed that way who's looking for a bride." She grinned and he chuckled at her as they moved to join the rest of the group on the street. She looked a bit bashfully at her soon-to-be-husband and mouthed "Hello," before they took their place behind he and Ellie Miller and began the rest of the walk down the street to the church.

Behind them, Beth, Chloe, Liz, Dave, Tom, and Fred, all followed.

Up ahead, Alec spoke quietly to Ellie as he walked with her, her arm looped through his, on the road. The sound of the bagpipe player ahead of them drown out their words from surrounding ears.

"Ellie, I'll never be able to thank you enough for introducing me to Liv." He looked down in fond friendship to the woman who had become his most trusted work partner and friend.

She grinned up at him fondly. "No, I don't suppose you will. Quite the catch you've gotten. I reckon it's worth at least several weeks of turning in the paperwork for our cases."

"Oh, I see." He smirked. "Well, we'll address that when I return."

"Two weeks, eh?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Whatever are you going to do with yourself being so far away from work for two weeks?"

"Oh," he said thoughtfully. "I'm sure I'll come up with something to do. It is my honeymoon after all."

She grinned even wider. "I'm happy for you, Alec. For you and Liv. You both deserve all the world's happiness."

A flash of sadness swept his face as he glanced back down at her while they walked. "So do you, Ellie. And if there's one thing I've realized—it will find you when you least expect it."

At the same time, Mark Latimer was conversing with Liv. He shook his head and smiled. "I never thought _D.I._ _Alec Hardy_ would end up practically a part of the family."

"And _you_ his best man, at that!" Liv grinned back. After a moment of quiet she spoke again, "Mark, I'm so glad you and Beth worked things out. You've both dealt with so much grief, and I know it's hard coming together after that."

Mark nodded thoughtfully as they walked on. "It's been difficult, but anything worth fighting for is sometimes. To be honest it was you, and Alec, that helped a lot."

"Oh?" Liv questioned in surprise. "How's that?"

"Seeing you two fight for each other. Having been through so much and coming together not just in spite of, but because of it. Seeing new love again. It reminded us of what was worth fighting for." He glanced back and smiled at his wife. "Each other."

A while later they approached the church and found their guests lined up along the walkway up to the church. Reverend Paul Coates waited at the entryway, a smile on his face, his Bible in one hand, and a thin rope in the other. The rope was made of two thinner pieces of emerald green rope and one gold rope, all braided together.

The piper led them up to the church and moved off to the side. David Barrett came forward as Mark moved off to the right side of the doorway with Tom and Fred. Liv took Dave's arm and he escorted her the few more steps up to Alec's left side. He then took one end of the ribbon from the vicar, who held the other side. Alec held his left hand out to Liv and she took it with a smile. As the two men began wrapping the ribbon loosely around the wrists and hands of the couple, Paul Coates quoted Ecclesiastes 4:12, "And if one prevails against him, two shall withstand him; and a threefold cord is not quickly broken."

Once finished, David leaned in and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek and went behind the couple to move and stand with Mark and Tom beside Alec.

"Dearly belsoved, we are gathered together today to celebrate the union of Alec Hardy and Olivia MacDonald. In the tradition of their Scottish ancestors, the two will now share their vows to each other at the 'entry of the kirk.'" As he spoke, he glanced down at his notes to ensure he had the wording correct. "At that time, we will move inside for the remainder of the ceremony." The vicar then nodded to Alec, who turned towards his bride as she turned towards him.

With that he began speaking in Gaelic, "Tha mise Alec Hardy a-nis 'gad ghabhail-sa Olivia MacDonald gu bhith 'nam chéile phòsda. Ann am fianais Dhé 's na tha seo de fhianaisean tha mise a' gealltainn a bhith 'nam fhear pòsda dìleas gràdhach agus tairis dhuitsa, cho fad's a bhios an dìthis againn beò."

 _(I, Alec Hardy now take you Olivia MacDonald to be my wife. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal husband to you, for as long as we both shall live.)_

Liv smiled and squeezed his hand tight as she began speaking, "Tha mise Olivia MacDonald a-nis 'gad ghabhail-sa Alec Hardy gu bhith 'nam chéile pòsda. Ann am fianais Dhé 's na tha seo de fhianaisean tha mise a' gealltainn a bhith 'nam bhean phòsda dhìleas ghràdhach agus thairis dhuitsa, cho fad's a bhios an dìthis againn beò."

 _(I, Olivia MacDonald now take you Alec Hardy to be my husband. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal wife to you, for as long as we both shall live)_

Then the two spoke together, in unison, "You cannot possess me for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you require, and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night, and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you. This is the marriage of equals."

With that, the Reverend turned and opened the doors to the church and the wedding party entered, followed by their guests who were quickly seated. Holy Communion was given in the MacDonald quaich, the traditional two-handled wedding cup that had been handed out in Liv's family.

After communion and a few more words spoken by Paul (though he kept it short, as Alec had insisted on _no_ 'sermon' at his wedding), the two exchanged rings and were presented to the congregation as man and wife.


	20. Chapter 20: First Choice

"You look gorgeous, Liv," Alec as he smiled over at his new wife from their seat in the back of the vintage car that had been picked to drive them to their reception at Axehampton House.

The idea of a big reception had been mostly Liv's idea, of course. Alec would have been just as happy to leave the ceremony and hop in a car and head for their honeymoon. But he knew better than to expect Liv to go along with that. She was a much more social creature than he, even though she was starting to wear off on him just a wee bit. And she adored any opportunity to have live music and dancing.

"If I hadn't already been told the same by several men on this very day, I'd say you were a wee bit biased, Alec," she grinned and he smiled. Something about all the Scottish tradition they been observing on this day had her slipping into an even heavier brogue than normal, and he found it equally as gorgeous as the rest of her.

His eyebrow rose up and he smirked playfully. "Oh, other men have been commenting on your attractiveness? Please point them out to me when we arrive and I shall have a word."

She giggled, outright and without reservation. The endorphins pumping through her system were already making her feel a bit giddy, and she hadn't more than a sip of communion wine today. "Oh, now don't you go bullying wee Fred and dear Dad," she said, referring to Ellie's father, the closest thing she had to a dad.

"Ah," Alec said as he nodded slowly and continued, "I see, well, I shall let it pass then." They grinned together and chuckled before he leaned over and captured her mouth in a deep kiss. After a few moments they came up for air and he took in the view of her face for a few moments before speaking, "Is everything as you'd hoped it would be?"

"Aye, and better," she confirmed and gently squeezed his hand. "You?" she asked in return.

"Mhhmmm," he hummed in confirmation. "I haven't felt this happy since—" He thought a moment. "Since Daisy was born. Although, it seems to have been building up every day that I've been with you. Since that day I first met you."

Liv smiled and remembered that day too. She glanced out the window to see the countryside spreading out before them. She let out a small chuckle as she remembered that evening in the pub. "I don't remember you seeming particularly happy to meet me."

"Well, please do remember I had been dragged into a bar by my partner. And when she practically squealed in my ear over seeing you again, I began planning possibly escape routes. But—," he paused and smiled, recalling vividly the moment he turned and saw Liv.

"But?" she asked, wishing him to continue.

"But, when I turned and saw you—" He stopped to take a deep breath and considered his next words. "You were absolutely stunning— _are_ absolutely stunning."

She grinned. "You were just drawn in by the sound of another Scot. But still, you didn't seem very thrilled."

"I'm rather good at hiding reactions, comes from all the years in the police," he explained.

"That, and I don't think you had smiled in quite a few years. You'd probably gotten out of practice," she said playfully.

He raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement, allowing a smile to now cross his face. "Aye, very true. But I seem to have found plenty to smile about now." He leaned in again, getting very close and whispering, "I'm looking forward to even more to smile about."

They both looked out the windows as they felt the car slow and turn down the gravel road that would lead them to Axehampton House. Their guests were already there, as they had been held back for a few photos at the church. The wedding party, made up of the Millers and Latimer's, were only a few minutes ahead of them.

* * *

 _*Months Earlier*_

Alec and Ellie sat at the table with brochures and papers scattered in front of them. They glanced at each other, a bit overwhelmed by all the information they could tell they were going to be barraged with. A moment later Liv walked in carrying two mugs of tea, made just the way each of them liked.

"Alright, dearly beloved, we come together today to choose a reception hall," she said with a bit of jest in her voice. "We're not walking out of here till it's done, so start looking. What you have before you are my top five favorites. I've mixed them up so you can't tell, because I want your honest opinions."

Alec's eyes glanced around the table quickly. He couldn't really care less about where they had a reception. He couldn't care less _if_ they even had a reception. But it was what Liv wanted and he would go along with whatever she wanted. "I told you, Liv, I'm fine with what—wait a minute, is that _Axehampton House_?"

Ellie smirked. "What was that you were saying, Alec? Fine with _what_ -?"

"You can't seriously want to have it there can you? I mean, I know you weren't back home yet when everything happened there, but—" Alec began to argue and Liv raised an eyebrow.

"Alec. Is it on the table?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, but—" he started to argue.

"And what did I say I had put on the table?" she questioned again, her voice short and tight.

He sighed. "Your top five choices. But Liv, you do remember what happened there, right?"

Liv's jaw tightened, and she stood up out of the chair she had only moments before sat down in. "If we examined the history of every location in the _country_ I am sure at least one crime has occurred at each place! I'm sorry about what happened at Axehampton, but hundreds of events happened there before, and hundreds will happen after, none with a hint of criminal activity, _Alec_." By the time she made it to his name, her teeth were clenched.

She marched out of the room, he and Ellie staring after her a moment before looking at each other across the table. He sighed again, Ellie smirked. He leaned over, elbows on the table, and rubbed his face before leaning his chin onto his knuckles. They heard a clanking, then both cringed as they heard the refrigerator door slam, then again when the main door slammed.

"She's gotten the bottle of wine. And gone up to the rooftop. You. Are. Screwed."

He nodded and another sigh escaped. "Yup."

"How the bloody hell are you two going to not kill each other with that Scottish temper you both have?" He shook his head, but said nothing, looking down at pamphlets on the table again. Ellie spoke again as she pushed one across the table closer towards him. "I could be wrong, but I think this might be her favorite."

Another deep breath and he picked up the pamphlet for Axehampton House. "Of all the places—"

"But she's right, you know. And it's not as if Trish Winterman is at the top of your guest list. She isn't even _on_ your guest list," Ellie responded.

Another sigh from the Scotsman. "I'm going to have to go apologize now, aren't I?"

Ellie nodded. "Yes, I'd say so. I'd take two wine glasses with you, then at least she might share the wine with you instead of drinking it straight from the bottle like she does when she's pissed off." Alec nodded and stood up, but she handed him the brochure. "Don't forget this, too. I'll see myself out. Thank Liv for dinner."

Alec held two wine glasses by the stems in one hand, the brochure was in his shirt pocket, and he grabbed the flat key in his other hand before walking out. Once in the hall he stepped across to the oppose side of the hall and went up the stairs that led to the rooftop. Once there he saw his fiancée sitting in a lounge chair, the wine bottle swinging slowly back and forth in the hand that hung over the one armrest. From here one could see right over the rooftops of much of the town of Broadchurch and just see the cliffs and the ocean beyond.

Alec quietly approached and set the two glasses down on the table by her side. He bypassed the empty chair on the other side of the small table and came around to stand in front of her, temporarily blocking her view. A bold move with her mood as it was, but he was feeling daring. "Have you calmed down a wee bit?" he asked gently.

She raised her eyebrow and motioned him to move out of the way. "Have you got a death wish?"

He raised an eyebrow as well, but instead of moving to the side, he knelt down in front of her. "Not anymore. I've found a few things worth living for."

"Still don't think before you speak, though," she grumbled, but showed signs of promise, he thought, as she poured wine into the two glasses and set the bottle down.

He took the opportunity to take her hands while they were free, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles as he held them. He let out a slow breath and spoke. "I _am_ sorry. As usual, the cop in me comes out and I forgot to think about your feelings first."

She shrugged a bit and leaned forward in her seat to come closer to him. "I should have warned you that it was on the list. Did you look over the choices and pick one?"

"I didn't need to look. This is the one we're going with." He pulled the brochure out of his shirt pocket and handed it to her.

She glanced down, then back at him. "But you hate it."

He shook his head. "I don't hate it. It's a beautiful location, a perfect size, _and_ it was your first choice."

Her eyebrow raised. "How do you know that?"

"Because you wouldn't have gotten so defensive over choices two to five. You've obviously thought long and hard about it for my thoughtless words to have hurt you so much." He reached a hand up and gently stroked her cheek. "I really am sorry. It will be perfect because it will be a celebration of my marriage to you. Let's book it tomorrow."

She allowed a smile to creep onto her face. "Really?"

He nodded and smiled back. "Really."


	21. Chapter 21: Remembrance

Olivia MacDonald-Hardy stood with a bouquet of Scottish bell heather in her left hand. She wore a thick cream-colored jumper, jeans, and a scarf. Her heavy brown overcoat billowed out in the wind that whipped through the hillside graveyard. Before her lay the gravestones of her mother, Julia MacDonald, and her two grandmothers, Bridget MacDonald and Alana Thomson. Her husband stood a distance away at her request.

"Mum, I finally found him. The one I dreamt about all those years. We've married and are going to have a long happy life together. You'd love him, Mum. You'd be so proud. You, Nan, and Granny. I think you'd be so proud." She lay the heather down on her mother's gravestone and Alec approached.

"I promise, Mrs. MacDonald, I shall take good care of your daughter," he said as he looked down at the gravestone as well, taking Liv's hand in his own. Liv looked away from the gravestone towards Alec and smiled as she squeezed his looked up and smiled back. "Ready?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Ready."

After the wedding reception they had driven halfway to their destination and stayed over in a B&B. Early this morning they had made the rest of the trip and were now at their first planned stop.

The newlyweds walked down the hill hand in hand and Liv held Alec's arm at the elbow with her other hand. As they walked she looked out at the gorgeous Scottish countryside and squeezed Alec's arm. "I've never been so happy to be back in Scotland, Alec. It feels so _right_ now, with you by my side."

"Aye, I'd say the same. I never wanted to come back here till I met you. I can't wait to spend the next two weeks with you exploring our homeland."

 _*Two months later*_

Liv MacDonald-Hardy sat in the courtroom, with Alec on one side, and Ellie on the other. Each held one of her hands. Beth and Mark Latimer and Dave Barrett sat directly behind her. Pretty much the whole rest of Broadchurch, at least all those closest to Liv, were also present. All were quiet as the judge took her seat and began reading the sentence:

"James Wright, it has been proven that with high culpability, premeditation, and intent to do serious harm, you performed and therefore are convicted of the following crimes: violation of a non-molestation order, planned commercial armed robbery, and premeditated attempted murder with a weapon. You are ordered to serve the following sentences: two years for violation of a non-molestation order, life imprisonment for planned commercial armed robbery, and whole-life imprisonment for premeditated attempted murder with a weapon, with _no consideration for release._ "

Liv released the breath she had been holding since the judge reentered the courtroom. Hearing her gasp, the judge turned to her. "Mrs. Hardy, I hope that you, your family, and the community are able to find peace now." She then turned to the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, thank you for your service. Due to the seriousness and emotional toll of this case, you will never be asked to serve on a jury again. You are released back to your families. Thank you again." She then turned to face the whole of the courtroom. "This court is now adjourned."

Liv observed the man who stood under the tree watching the kids play. They, along with their closest friends and family, were unashamedly celebrating the conviction of her ex-husband in Ellie Miller's back garden. A lot had changed since they first conversed under that tree years earlier. He still appeared a bit skinny, but anyone who knew him years before could tell how much healthier he looked. All the running and strength training was good for him. But Ellie would say it was love that really changed him. Liv smiled and approached. "We seem to keep ending up under this tree."

Alec smiled. "It's a good tree. It seems to have brought me good luck. Brought me a wife."

"I never would have thought that day, with that rather heated discussion we had, that we'd end up here, now." He held out his hand and she accepted it, intertwining their fingers together. After a moment she looked away from the children running in the field behind Ellie's house and back to him. "Happy?"

"More than ever before."

Liv sighed, a dark emotion setting in as thoughts overcame her like an ocean wave drowning her. "Even though I can't—"

"Can't what?" He turned towards her, keeping her hand in his, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"You know," she said, bitterness creeping into her voice. "Even though I can't have children."

"Olivia MacDonald-Hardy," he spoke quietly but seriously. "I did not marry you with some secret plan to have more children. We have Daisy. We have each other. And we have quite a few pseudo nephews and nieces," he said, motioning towards the Latimer and Miller children. He looked back down at her, seeing sadness clouding her vision as she stared out at nothing in particular. He gently tilted her chin up, leading her gaze to him. "I know you wanted the chance to have children of your own. I'm sorry you can't. And I'm even more sorry that it is because of that no-good piece of rubbish who is about to begin rotting away in prison." He swallowed, starting to get emotional himself. "But Liv, you're _alive_. And I can't help but be thankful for that. No matter what else happened as a result of that assault, I look at you and I remember you laying in that hospital bed. You survived, and I'll live every day the rest of my life being thankful for that."

Slowly, a small smile formed on her face. "Thank you, Alec. I'm sorry. It just hits me hard at times."

"Of course, love," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "Now, let's celebrate! Life. The future. What It will not be for some others, and what it will be for us."

*-* The End *-*


End file.
